


Empty Pockets

by scribblemilkshake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Black Markets, Blood, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Mark Tuan, Drug Use, Gangs, Human Trafficking, M/M, Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Minor Mark Tuan - Freeform, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smuggling, Smut, Sounding, Top Jackson Wang, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Urethral Play, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Based off the anime “Okane Ga Nai”.Park Jinyoung, a notorious gang leader who was a combination of the big three: rich, powerful and dangerous. The only man who is feared by all, except one.Mark stared at him with such hatred, that was so intense that he didn’t even need to speak to say so. The boy had Jinyoung’s mark engraved onto him, but he made himself very clear that he will never belong to him.





	1. The Grand Auction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arahxael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahxael/gifts).



> If you’re wondering why this work is tagged as underage, then i fiddled with their ages a bit, so jinyoung is still 24 (his current age, or atleast age in 2018, idk what year ur reading this in) but mark is dropped down to 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is kidnapped and prettied up, then brought to an auction where he is sold off to Korea's most powerful gang leader, Park Jinyoung.

“I’m telling you! With a face like his, we can sell him at a high price.” One of the dark silhouttes hovered over the young teen. His mouth was sewn shut with tape and had his hands, as well as feet, tied. His eyesight was clouded and his mind was filled with hallucinations from the drug he had recently consumed. The two kidnappers debated over where to auction him off, but the entire conversation just came out as murmurs once they entered Mark’s ears. He felt dizzy and sleepy, like he wanted to faint but something in his body was keeping himself awake. He dozed off after getting loaded into the van and descended into darkness.

“What a rare jewel.” A man with an exotic accent pursed his make-up-covered lips before putting out a smile. “Such sharp features, he isn’t your everyday find, is he?”

“Don’t get carried away, just fix him up and make him look pretty.” The stylist almost hissed at the impatient man, who sneered in response and tapped his foot. He glanced back at Mark and gently took the tape off. “What barbarians, treating such a face improperly.” The man continued muttering as he forced the younger boy’s mouth open and smeared a strong smelling goo onto his inner lips, then pulled together the teen’s jaws to shut it again. Mark was still feeling woozy and disoriented, but he noticed his lips quickly being stuck onto each other and recognized the smell of the odd substance. It was glue.

“Mmph!” He retaliated and squirmed around in the tight ropes,

“Oh, hush. You should be glad I didn’t stitch it shut.” Suddenly, Mark began to feel drowsy again, his eyes flickered open and close before completely shutting down, along with the rest of his body.

His entire self was decorated, from head to toe. Earrings were piereced into his skin, his nails were painted black and his hair was styled as if he were a celebrity, and temporary tattoos were added to the boy’s neck, chest and inner thighs. He was fitted into tight, revealing clothing that was made out of shiny leather. Then he was shipped off into the black market.

 

 

The cold climate entered the insides of the heated car right away when the door swung open, a tall, slender man stepped out and breathed out a cloud of fog.

“This is going to be a good night.” Jinyoung’s shoes clicked on the pavement as he made his way onto the thick carpet that lead into the illuminated building. Waitresses walked around the casino occupied by probably the most dangerous people you could ever find in the country, he didn’t have a hard time making his way through the crowd, though. Since everyone in the building knew very well that Jinyoung was the most powerful and most dangerous man here tonight. The ambient chatter filled the wide room and soon came to an end when a single wineglass was clinked.

“Good evening to you all, I’m sure everyone here is very anxious to see what gems we have brought for you today.” A tall, thin man onstage raised his glass and made a toast to the applauding crowd. Jinyoung ignored the boring talk about some items that he most likely already acquired. Nothing was really catching his attention, he lazily viewed the pieces that were being offered. Some young women with hourglass figures, feminine-looking boys with young, innocent faces. Everyone had probably bidded atleast once and all the pieces were bought, Jinyoung paid much more attention to his drink as he assumed that the auction was already over.  
“Is that really the best they had this year?” He chuckled, a man answered him from across the table.

“I think they ran short on resources this time.” Jinyoung smirked before taking another sip of the bubbly liquor.

“Shame, now the only thing I can look forward to is the food.” Everyone at the table burst out in, uncertain laughter, trying their hardest to please such a powerful man. Jinyoung frowned slightly at the, obviously, fake chuckles, and no longer said anything else, turning towards the stage as the emcee spoke into the mic once again.

“My dear guests, we have one last, late entry. Bring him out.” Some men carried the piece in and placed him gently on the large, clothed table.

“Quite a piece of art, if you ask me.” The man lifted up Mark’s chin with the tip of his finger and receieved an almost immediate applause. Jinyoung smiled against his glass as the announcer continued. “He is not Korean; pure Taiwanese blood runs through his veins. The back is, of course, inexperienced—and most likely the front, as well. We shall start the bidding at 60 million.”

“65!” A random person shouted from the audience,

“75!”

“90!”

“95!” The offers continued, the hall was getting noisier and rowdier over this one, final piece. Everyone wanted to get their hands on such a delicate body—even Jinyoung showed ineterest, which gave them much more of a reason to want to have Mark.

“Higher than 95? Anyone?” The audience continued rambling, but no one offered any higher bids. “Alright, 95 mill—“

“120 million.” Silence. His deep yet honey-like voice echoed through the building and bounced off the high ceilings. Jinyoung put his, now empty, wineglass down and cleared his throat.

“120 million, all in cash.” Everyone paused, then applauded softly to his silent yet triumphant victory, not only buying Mark Tuan’s body, but his entire being,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a teaser for the upcoming story, smut is approaching y’all ;)))


	2. Clouds of Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung takes his art home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i need to sleep

Mark came to on a large, luxurious bed, with all his restraints undone and all his clothing removed. He thrashed around and pulled the covers to conceal his shivering body. It was cold, under the covers felt warm, as if it had been used recently. He’d hoped that he had been rescued, but since the entire auction was just a blur of voices and flashing lights, he couldn’t tell. He looked down on his frail body, it looked so different, almost like it wasn’t his. He noticed his shaky hands had black painted onto them, and various parts of him had been covered with tattoos. Hesitantly, he lifted his fingers to his mouth, brushing across the surface of his lips to find out that they were still glued shut. That was the only thing he remembered, he looked around the room, blinking at the expensive decorations and architecture that he could only ever see in magazines. Mark realized he was wasting time and tried getting off the bed, but he couldn’t move his body much. He had only woken up a few minutes ago and used the scrap of energy he had left to pull the heavy covers onto his body. Begrudgingly, he stayed in the bed, and chose to refresh all his thoughts instead and think of a plan while his body rested.

“Had your fun?” A voice asked, Mark almost flinched and slowly turned around to see Jinyoung, who had been sitting there the whole time. His black jacket and tie were gone, only a white polo with the buttons undone were sitting ontop of his chest. He chuckled as Mark inched himself away as Jinyoung calmly approached. He closed off the distance immediately by dropping onto the bed and anchored the younger boy’s body down with his.

“I wish they didn’t sew your mouth.” He held Mark’s jaw and forced his finger inside his mouth, effeciently breaking through the glue. 

“You really are quite the visual.” His hyung paused for a while and lifted Mark’s chin slightly to further examine his beauty, before Jinyoung pulled his lips apart and leaned in for a kiss, pushing down the teen’s frail shoulders. He pressed his tongue against the Mark’s lips and licked it before continuing. Jinyoung enjoyed the soft, almost cushion-like texture of the boy’s mouth. Although his lips were thin, they were incredibly soft, but still cold from the climate outside. Mark tried pushing the man back with his remaining strength, and kicked around the bed with his legs. Jinyoung ignored the weak boy’s effort, until he felt a sharp pain on his lips. He pulled back and broke the kiss immediately, gently touching his, now slightly swollen and bleeding, lip. Mark had some blood in his mouth, as well. He had bit Jinyoung and busted his lip, the man restracted and wiped the blood by sliding his tongue. He hasn’t stopped smiling, though, but was already getting impatient.

“You still don’t understand what position you’re in, do you?” He pulled Mark off the bed’s soft cushions, and forced him against the bed frame. A loud thud came from Jinyoung violently pinning the smaller boy’s body to the hard surface. He gripped the Mark’s skin tightly as he roughly held his arms in place. Jinyoung looked the boy straight in the eyes and smirked, “I bought you.”

“And unless you can pay me back, you belong to me.” A violent aura suddenly emerged from Jinyoung, Mark sensed it the very moment and felt fear hit him as cold sweat dripped from his forehead and anxiety filled him. Jinyoung bit the boy’s chest, that was rapidly rising and falling at an unpatterned pace, he dug into Mark’s skin and caused blood to drip down from the wound. The boy screamed as he felt Jinyoung’s teeth gashing his neck, only leaving the markings and blood roll down from the bite, lining his collar and later connected with the blood trail from the initial scar.

“No! Stop it!” Jinyoung laughed as the younger boy began crying, he licked Mark’s tear-stained cheeks and and trailed down to his neck. He sucked on the wound like a vampire and swallowed drops of Mark’s sweet blood. The younger boy let out a soft moan and slumped downward, as if already giving up. Jinyoung smiled at his forfeit and unbuckled his belt, backing away from Mark’s almost lifeless body while he undressed. His eyes trailed down every detail that his belonging had, especially the ones he had newly engraved onto him, the reddened marks only seemed to swell up more as the teen panted. His master held up his head by pulling on his hair, he forced Mark’s chin up to level their eyes with each other, the bot gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes before Jinyoung pressed the tip of his erection onto the smaller boy’s lips.  
“You know what to do.” Mark’s eyes opened slightly at his hyung’s cold order. He did, indeed, know what Jinyoung wanted, and he knew what would happen if he disobeyed. So reluctantly, Mark opened his mouth and slid his tongue out, as well. He almost forced himself to push his head forward to swallow the man’s cock, choking at the mere thought of what other disgusting things he’d have to do later on. He bobbed his head slowly, cautiously taking on the size. It was already making his jaw sore, the tip was often hitting the roof of his mouth, too. Mark wanted to puke, he felt like he was suffocating. This was his limit.

“If you bite, I’ll fucking kill you.” Jinyoung threatened, his grip on Mark’s bangs seemed to tighten as he sharply thrusted his hips forward. His dick forced itself down the smaller boy’s throat made him gag, the mix of saliva and semen were spilling out as Mark gave in and was disobeying his hyung very much. He knew he was crossing the border and didn’t care anymore, he’d already went too far by letting out the fluids in his mouth, he knew no matter what he tried to redeem himself, Jinyoung was still going to thoroughly punish him. He pushed his palms against the larger man’s hips and tried pushing Jinyoung out. But his attempt only failed as his master came inside, a bitter substance gushed out and slid down his throat, utterly ingraining its taste onto Mark’s taste-buds. He still felt some dripping out of Jinyoung’s fick as he slowly retracted and pulled out of the boy’s mouth, leaving a large amount on his slave’s tongue. He glared at Mark, almost as if he was saying ‘Try spitting it out, you’ll see what happens.’ His dongsaeng responded obediently and swallowed it right away, finding some difficulty in getting it down his throat, though.

“Good boy.” Jinyoung praised as he lain Mark back onto the bed and pushed him to his side, exposing his bum as his legs pressed together and his member stuck out from in between them.

“Now time for your reward...” He bent down to lick the side of Mark’s face, which resulted in the boy crumpling it up and shuddered at his very touch. He spreaded Mark’s legs and motioned for his, still soft, dick. Jinyoung held the tip in place as he carefully pressed a sounding plug (or a dick plug haha) against the urethra. Mark screamed and bolted back to full consciousness as it entered his penis.

“Next time let’s try pebbles... how ‘bout it, visual?” Jinyoung pumped on Mark’s cock as his finger pushed the plug deeper. The teen wailed even more and covered his face, smearing his hands and wrists in tears.

“P-Please... Don’t...” He muttered, butchering his sentence by stuttering so much. Jinyoung smiled and pulled Mark’s legs apart wider.

“Not that your decision mattered.” He thrusted his dick inside the smaller boy’s ass, pushing through Mark’s extremely tight entrance and hitting his prostate right away. Mark grunted loudly and forced himself to muffle his screams. Jinyoung leaned in and rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing against the boy’s sweet spot over and over again. Mark gripped the sheets tightly as he felt the sharp pain of being torn apart, blood dripped from the torn flesh of his anus and continued to stain the sheets as Jinyoung moved faster. His dick swelled bigger inside his dongsaeng and was close to releasing another load. He smile grew even bigger as he felt something poke his stomach. The older man looked down to see that Mark’s erection hit him stomach and was flapping up and down to the beat of his thrusting. Jinyoung smirked as he pulled Mark’s hands off his face and forced his wrists down behind his back. He revealed his slave’s teary and blushing face, bottom lip caught by his teeth. His blood from the wound on his neck had already switched direction and was rolling down to the side. His master gave one last thrust before coming hard inside. He pulled out and only glanced down at his slave, flicking his finger on the boy’s erection. Mark tensed up, legs pulling back together for a brief moment as he flinched. Jinyoung pulled the plug out of the teen’s urethra and threw it on the floor, then bent down to envelope his lips around his dongsaeng’s cock. Mark moaned submissively as his master began pumping at a very fast pace, he came in only a matter of seconds and finally calmed down.

“Such a brat.” Jinyoung stood up and lit a cigarette, placing the tobacco in his mouth, fingers trailing Mark’s thin legs.


	3. Fellow Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung reunites with his old friends, Jackson and BamBam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson: 24 (still his current age, or age in 2018)  
> BamBam: dropped him down to 14 huehuehue

The boy rubbed at his eyes as he rose from underneath the covers, his head throbbed—probably a fever going down; his body was cold and still naked, only the faint rays of the sun to provide him warmth. Jinyoung was gone, but his traces were still noticeably there; the bed was still messy from the previous night and blood-stained. Mark shut his eyes once again and lied back down, raising a hand to gently brush upon his neck, the wound had slightly shut and didn’t sting when he touched it—as if it had been treated. Mark doubted that Jinyoung had tended to his injuries, but if he did, then he should know that the boy had left him a silent “thanks”. The room remained quiet and, ironically, peaceful. The teen rested his body that was, until now, still calming itself down after the trauma. He was half-asleep when the soft sound of the door clicking open shifted into his ears, Mark bolted up and felt his heartbeat pacing faster once again, he had feared if his master had returned. But thankfully, it wasn’t anyone he had to worry about, just a young boy who carrying a towel that was folded neatly.

“Are you feeling better?” he approached Mark cautiously and slowly, who was frantically shifting to the edge of the bed. The dongsaeng jumped back and waved his hands around in the air.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I just want to help you.” The teen’s shoulders dropped slowly as he relaxed a bit, Mark remained silent, still shaken from the whole situation. The younger boy tried walking towards him again. He placed the towel on his hyung’s forehead and helped him lie back down, before sitting down on a chair nearby.

“I’m Kunpimook, but you can just call me ‘BamBam’.” Mark watched BamBam hold a tube of what looked like ointment in his shaky, bandaged, fingers. He squeezed a fingertip’s amount of the mint green substance and leaned in on apply it on Mark’s neck. The older boy held his breath as he felt the cool menthol of the medicine grasping onto his wound, but it let it go once Bam’s fingers gently caressed his skin; it was his first encounter of warmth after so many days of cruel treatment.

“Are your fingers okay?” He whispered, voice still hoarse. BamBam glanced down at his own injuries that he seemed to pay much less attention to, compared to Mark’s. Yes, they were not as serious, but was surprising that someone, for once, put others conditions on top of their own.

“Oh, this is nothing. Master Jackson just likes to bite them (kinky shit).” Mark’s eyebrows met at the center of his bridge as he angrily scrunched them together in disgust. The sound of such a young child’s voice calling someone “master” so obediently made him feel worse. The younger boy seemed to not think much of it and just laughed it off,

“Don’t tell me… you’re just like…” BamBam hesitated and held his lips apart for a few seconds, but ended up not letting out any words. He closed his mouth and withdrew, folding his arms in and hugging his knees.

“Yes, I am, Visual.” Mark flinched at the familiar nickname,

“Oh, sorry. But master Jinyoung referred to you as ‘Visual’, would you prefer if I call you by real name?” Visual. How savage; only naming him by his looks. Mark nodded,

“It’s Mark.”

“Mark… hmm.” Bam gave a reassuring smile and stood up. He faced the door and walked a few steps before turning his head back around.

“I’m going to get you some food, surely you must be starving.”

“I’m not hungry.” The dongsaeng stared at Mark, empathizing with the confusion in his eyes, that he, once also knew the feeling of.

“How did you get here? At your age?” Bam looked down and bit his lip. Then took a deep breath.

 

“17? He’s already out of my taste.” Jackson muttered, his friend laughed and cleared his throat.

“Okay, he may be older than yours, but he’s so… how do you say it? Pretty. Seriously, though? 14? How did you get your hands on that?”

“I pulled some strings—I mean, he’s worth the price; pure Thai blood, with thick lips and nice slender legs.”

“You’re such a pervert.” They both chuckled silently and continued watching the sun set. The entire day was already mostly gone, Jackson looked at his watch and leaned back, propping his shoulders up on the chair’s frame.

“What about Visual? How has he been? Tried him yet?”

“You’re speaking as if he’s an item.” Jinyoung laughed and shook his head, “Still needs discipline, but he’s fine so far.”

“Where is he? I would love to meet him.”

“Aish, you’re starting to talk like an old man.” Jinyoung joked, Jackson remained silent, though, clearly distracted by the beautiful sunset. His friend stared at him as he admired the sky slowly transforming from a light shade of orange to the elegant color of dark red. They both kept quiet as BamBam entered the room again, shoes clicking softly on the marble floor.

“Oh? Back so soon?” The boy nodded and motioned towards his master, who gestured him to sit beside him. Jinyoung shared eye-contact with Bam for a split-second, and flashed him a smile. He could admit, he envied Jackson for having BamBam, but didn’t want to trade Mark for him if the offer ever came. There was something he just couldn’t handle about the teen, and he was willing to try and find out what that thing was sometime soon. His friend must’ve miraculously read his mind,

“Wanna trade for a night? I’ll teach him what he needs to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he does have thicc luscious lips tho >3<


	4. Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung hides his irritation of what Jackson had said and confronts Mark once again.

BamBam felt his heart stop for a split-second, as he saw a jolt of electricity spark in Jinyoung’s pupils. He feared not for himself, but for Mark.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll handle it.” Jackson didn’t bother insisting, it was as if he was just messing with Jinyoung, like he knew that he would never agree. He dropped the offer right away and no longer continued the conversation. Although they were close friends and very good allies, there was always an unspoken rule that Jinyoung was on top, and if Jackson did anything to interfere with that rule, then things will go downhill from there.

Mark, who had his ear pressed against to wall to listen to the conversation, quickly scurried back to his room and shut the door behind him. He covered his ears and buried himself in the thick covers, shielding himself from the light. He told himself it was going to be fine over and over again, but the footsteps outside were getting louder than his own thoughts, inside his head. The door opened and Jinyoung stepped into the room, carpet completely muting the heels of his shoes. The blankets slipped off Mark’s body as Jinyoung stood in front of him, their eyes meet as the younger boy bolted up and wrapped his arms around his master’s waist, pressing his head onto the man’s stomach.

“Please don’t let him take me.” Jinyoung was taken aback by the sudden burst of affection from someone who had only rejected him, he brushed his fingers through his art’s ruffled hair and reassured him.

“It’s okay, they’re gone.” His dongsaeng wept in his arms and didn’t loosen his grip, Jinyoung continued petting the teen’s head. He slowly sat down on the bed, and pried the boys arms off his body, then pulled them down to the bed, keeping his eyes focused on the dark color of Mark’s pupils. Come to think of it, this was the first time he shared eye-contact with his art. Mark felt somewhat relieved with the single glance they shared. It lasted for a solid 3 seconds before Jinyoung’s expression completely changed and his dongsaeng’s fear returned.

“You’re mine—always remember that.” Jinyoung chuckled as Mark instinctly pulled back, breaking their short interaction. The smaller boy looked away, staring at his knees that were folded on the bed, not even replying to his master’s statement. He felt something soft, touch his head, then soon realized it was a sweater as it rolled down his body and enveloped his skin in cloth. The end of the top almost reached his knees, and the sleeves extended so far from his fingertips that it flopped around when he moved. Jinyoung pat his head again,

“Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten the whole day, right?” His hyung asked in a sweet, gentle tone, one that Mark hadn’t heard before. He didn’t answer, knowing that Jinyoung wouldn’t take “no”. The older man slid his arms underneath his art’s legs and picked his frail body up with ease, taking the boy by surprise, he held onto his master’s shoulders immediately, not wanting to fall off.

“Good boy.” Jinyoung cooed as he placed a warm kiss onto his dongsaeng’s head.

The sound of absolute silence disturbed Mark and made him feel uneasy, he and his master sat far away from each other on the long, thin table. With only the clinking of the dishes to comfort him, he ate reluctantly and cautiously, all the while avoiding any eye-contact with Jinyoung.

“Quiet, aren’t you?” His voice echoed almost infinitely, as if it’s been so long since a concersation has been started in these empty halls. Mark simply paused for a while and looked up at his hyung, blankly staring at him before going back to his plate. Jinyoung had finished his food and was blatantly watching his art in silence, pushing his chair back by abruptly standing up after a few minutes.

“Let’s take a bath, Visual.”

The teen brought his knees together and closed his eyes as the scent of flowers filled the room, Jinyoung rested behind him breathed against his neck, while his arms wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist. Mark didn’t like being in the tub with his master, but was too tired to even want to object. It was too risky for him to pass up an opportunity of being treated like an actual human being and not a damn art, he relaxed himself with the feeling of hot water splashing against his skin and Jinyoung’s body pressed onto his, it calmed him down, and it was good while it lasted. He felt his hyung’s eyelashes brushing on his jawline, as the man licked the injury he had previously inflicted. Mark’s lids snapped open as Jinyoung grew hard again on his back, arms slithering across his chest before dropping down to his legs.

“Turn around and face me, Visual.” Mark sneered at both the older man request and the name he called him, but obeyed anyway. He was immediately greeted by a rough kiss from Jinyoung, feeling the scar that he had caused on his master’s lower lip. The boy shut his eyes once again, shyly moving an inch back when his hyung’s tongue entered his mouth. Jinyoung grabbed the back of Mark’s head and pulled him into a deeper tongue-tie, yanking his hair and making lots of wet sounds as the kiss intensified. His art, being pulled from all of the sudden, landed on his lap and placed his hands on Jinyoung’s shoulders, softly trying to push him away. Mark broke away as he felt the tip of his master’s member pressing against his unprepared entrance, Jinyoung held the smaller boy’s head in place as he continued making more marks onto the rest of his art’s body; his neck, shoulders and chest, ignoring the painful wounds that were there, even overlapping them with layers of lovebites. Mark held his breath as the dick pushed into him, pausing before fully penetrating him, it felt like Jinyoung was reaching much deeper, more sensitive points of him in this position. Hitting his prostate felt more powerful than the first time—in fact, it had the slightest hint of pleasure to it, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that his master didn’t prepare him before, and still hadn’t done so this time, too. His hips ached almost as much as his hole did. The only thing he hated more than the pain was the fact that he felt too vulnerable, something was literally drilling into him, and another thing was whenever he experienced a small sensation from a rather hard thrust. Mark tightened at random moments, when the feeling was exceptionally strong, Jinyoung’s hands eventually intervened with his habit, later spreading his cheeks apart to get a better push. The boy moaned as he felt the feeling in his dick getting stronger by his owner’s every move, but he couldn’t reach an orgasm just like this, his cock needed to be touched, as well. Jinyoung knew this, too, and began stroking his art’s balls, rubbing them roughly in a circular motion. He teased the tip afterwards, fingers revolving around the head at a steady pace, similar to the beat of his thrusting. Mark clenched his ass and gritted his teeth, muffling a grunt as he came in the water. He fell onto Jinyoung’s chest, panting, but the his hyung wasn’t at his limit yet; he continued thrusting, faster and harder. Mark was tearing up at this point and was shaking in his master’s arms, the overstimulation and mix of exhaustion and pain were building up and ready to explode any minute. He was bawling as Jinyoung’s pace speeded up, making quite a lot of waves emerge on the water’s surface. He felt a warm liquid spurt deep inside him, as if a balloon was just popped and the contents were warm and gooey. His owner noticed him crying and laughed,

“Aw, poor baby.” He wiped the younger boy’s tears and kissed his forehead, almost apologetically.

Mark’s body felt almost as worse as it did the past night—he wasn’t a bleeding mess, but Jinyoung definitely overdid something back there. Nonetheless, the aching didn’t keep him up for too long, he dozed off in his master’s arms and slept quite peacefully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha you thought i was going to write markson? NO HAHAHAHA (I’m going to write a jackbam chapter tho, not sure when)


	5. Toxic Words That Don’t Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung gives Mark what he calls a “present”, while an update on BamBam and Jackson’s situation is inputted into the story.

The sun rose again, indicating the third day of Mark’s life as an art. He slept through the night peacefully and had his head resting upon his master’s chest, feeling it moving as he was breathed. He felt Jinyoung’s hand curling itself around the curve of his waist under the blanket, he ignored it—he didn’t like it, but Mark just let it slide, it was too early for any fuss. The boy heard his hyung groan softly as he shifted their bodies closer. Aside from his owner’s warmth, Mark could feel something else gripping his neck. He got up slowly and saw his distorted reflection on an empty wineglass on the bedside table; Jinyoung had put a collar on him, of pure leather and shaded in shiny black. The teen touched his new accessory gently, even brushing pass the small, golden bell that tinkled as his fingers moved it. The older man awoke shortly after him, seemingly from the sound of the bell. He rubbed his eyes and yawned drowsily, still somewhat half-awake. Jinyoung softly pushed his forehead against Mark’s bare back,

“So everyone who sees you will know that you... belong... to me.” His art flinched as he heard another sound. Mark looked down, and to his horror, found a shackle chained onto his ankle.

“You met BamBam yesterday, right? He has a collar, too. Jackson owns him, and that’s why I won’t ever let him touch you.” Mark kept quiet, clearly petrified as Jinyoung pulled him back into his embrace, sharing a soft and gentle kiss with him. His master cupped the smaller boy’s face in his hands as they made out, only breaking away slowly for a moment.

“They told me you were a virgin, but I expected you to at least know how to use your mouth.” Mark inched away when his owner bit his lip, tugging on it roughly before letting go. Jinyoung giggled softly as he closed his eyes and tilted his jaw ever so slightly, giving his dongsaeng a quick peck. His art, on the other hand, was silent, thinking about whether BamBam was actually wearing a collar. He couldn’t remember clearly, and only saw a blur every time he tried to picture his fellow art. “It’s funny, you know how to blow someone, but you’re so bad at kissing.”

“Maybe it’s because I’m kissing you.” His hyung laughed at such a savage response and took a few moments to calm back down,

“Hold your tongue before I sew your pretty lips shut.” Jinyoung flicked his finger on the bell, causing it to jingle, Mark glaring at him as he smiled against his lips.

 

Bam poured water over his face, forcing himself into the dark abyss of memories as his eyes shut themselves instinctively. It’s as if he could see everything he’s been through so clearly, like they were happening before his eyes all over again. The boy’s had his fair share of trauma, it was something he had in common with Mark; being taken from his family at such a young age, and living with his owner as an art for over a year now. He sunk his body into the tub, which was soon fading to light red as he dipped his blood-covered fingers into the water. It wasn’t his, though, it was Jackson’s. His master returned home piss-drunk and was in a very bad mood, and was drenched in wounds, each leaking out blood. He went unconcscious and dozed off almost immediately after seeing BamBam. He had seen his master a such a state before, but it hadn’t gotten any worse than that. It was at most just a black-eye or a bruise or maybe even a small cut. But this time was different, he didn’t need to be rushed to the ER, but Bam had a sickening feeling that was causing his chest to tighten extremely; he was worried. This feeling confused him—why would he be worried over that monster? Jackson took him when he was twelve, and tasted him for the first time by thirteen; leaving not just bruises and scar on the poor child, but a different perspective of the world, only leaving a hopeless soul that was trapped in a body constantly being violated.

He left the bathroom, hair dripping onto the carpet as he removed the plug and watched the lightly-stained water drain away, leaving on faint marks on the side of the tub. BamBam stared down at his collar, that was yet to be worn again after his bath. He knew the consequences if Jackson sees his neck without the leather tied around it, and quickly attched it onto his body once again. He didn’t have chains bound to his feet like Mark’s, but something was definitely weigher the boy down everytime he took a step towards the bedroom. Bam slipped into the chambers quietly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping owner. But Jackson was already back up, and was awake for quite a while already, waiting for his art to return. The younger boy could tell that his master was still drunk, and was dreading the moment he laid his body on the bed he shared with the man.

“M-Master, are you feeling better?” Jackson stared at him blankly, needing no words to provide the child with an answer. He ran his hand through Bam’s hair, gently stroking the wet strands of his boy’s locks. His dongsaeng moved closer, but did so hesitantly.

“Is there anything you would like right now, master?”

“I would like to know why you’re so afraid of me...” BamBam froze, this fear wasn’t like the one he had felt recently, back in Jinyoung’s. This one kept layering over itself, suffocating him the more he thought about it.

“I... It’s...” His voice cracked and broke itself as the boy desperately tried to put together a sentence, but ended up mumbling to himself incoherently. His hyung brushed his fingers across his art’s cheek, then trailed down to his mouth, finger sliding across Bam’s smooth lips.

“It’s fine. Don’t answer that. Just explain something to me.” The boy felt his body calm down, his muscles stopped tensing up and relaxed.

“...Yes?”

“Tell me, Kun... Why am I in love with you?” The boy watched in shock as he saw someone, who he had once thought of as inpenetrable, strong and unfeeling, suddenly shed such sorrowful tears. Jackson threw his arms around BamBam’s shoulders and wrapped him in so many, strange emotions, ones that he had never seen from this person before, he pressed his forehead against his chest.

“After all the things I’ve done to you, but to this day, I still see you smiling at me so sweetly. I hate it! It makes me want to hit you!” He paused, Bam felt the man’s hands rise up and clench a fist on his back, as his shoulders were shaking intensely. “I don’t understand... everytime I looked at you I feel hatred filling up my chest but can hear my pulse beating in my ears. I want to puke and kiss you at the same time...”

“It’s killing me.” The boy didn’t reply, he was speechless—he didn’t know how to answer. Everything coming out of Jackson’s mouth seemed so genuine, like the wine wasn’t the one speaking. But BamBam was still unsure, he couldn’t forgive Jackson for anything, and yet, still longed to be with him and felt lonely whenever he left. The larger man was still softly weeping against his chest, breathing heavily as his lungs struggled for oxygen. The young child wanted to reply, and opened his mouth to say something. But Jackson pulled him into a deep kiss before he could do so. It felt like a match was lit in his mouth, the burning sensation of passion was devouring him alive as he was being claimed by an entirely different person, someone who wasn’t just a 2D character; someone who had depth—a story they keep stowed away and never told anyone, only repeating it over and over in their head. BamBam felt something strange growing inside him, and recognized this feeling, an emotion he thought was long gone from his life. But it had been resurrected again and given a different name, one he didn’t know of, and chose to keep it hidden from himself as it frustrated him and made him so confused. He ended the powerful kiss and whispered,

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the past, protitutes wore ribbons around their necks to symbolize what they were, this is where chokers and collars originated from.


	6. Broken Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung sets more rules down for his art, and strikes his last nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisexual Jinyoung for the fucking win

“Breakfast?” Jinyoung doesn’t wait for his art’s reply, removing his chains that tangled his feet and picked him up right away, before Mark could even stand up on his own.

“I can walk.”

“I know; I want to keep you in a place where I can see you.”

“Then just hold my hand or something.” His dongsaeng mumbled, not thinking much of it. A vein almost popped as Jinyoung raised his voice; Mark got on his last nerve.

“You’re an art; a decoration. Your consent doesn’t matter, and as long as you’re wearing that collar, that is all you’ll ever be.” Good grief, were teenagers really this rebellious? He didn’t want to work himself up over it anymore. He’s tried being nice to him, but seeing that that isn’t working in his favor, he’s switched to a much harsher method. “And from now on, you shall call me ‘master’.”

Mark glared at him, turning his head to look at Jinyoung in the eyes, then pulled his attention back to the floor ahead of him, like he was mocking the man by staring him eye-to-eye, as if saying he wasn’t afraid of him. He didn’t define how his owner has been treating him as “nice” or friendly in any way, it was more controlling than just using brute force. Thinking of it made him frustrated, angry, even. He hated being an art—though what his hyung said wasn’t really true; an art is whatever it’s master wants it to be, consent was subjective—but Mark didn’t know that. Jinyoung was well-aware that what he told the boy was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself before the his mouth pushed the words out. He just didn’t trust the boy enough, or barely even at all. He’d thought that claiming his body would satisfy him, but it felt different now. Jinyoung wanted to erase everything else in Mark, only remaining as his one and only art. He didn’t understand, he’d bound him to chains, imprisoned him, and made Mark his property. But Jinyoung couldn’t get the aching feeling to leave him alone—that boy is going to escape one day, and leave no traces for him to ever find him again.

 

A few hours ran off the clock, it was already after noon, and Jinyoung’s dread began to grow as he locked all doors, double-checking over and over again to make sure that each room was shut, especially every possible exit. Even the windows were sealed with curtains drawn over them, Mark stayed in the dim luminosity of only the light that peeked through the crevices of the drapes as his owner proceeded to shackle him up again.

“I’m doing this because I love you.” He says playfully, not at all serious. His dongsaeng simply chuckles and shakes his foot to create a small sound of chains bumping into each other.

“Funny, because I imagined you’d treat me better if you really did.”

“This is better, Visual.” Jinyoung gave a quick smooch on Mark’s lips, not even landing perfectly on the middle.

“Be back soon.” And with those few words, he left the room, leaving only the clicking of the door lock as his final bidding. The boy sighed, and lied down on the bed, he tucked himself underneath the covers and played with the collar that only seemed to uncomfortably tighten more and more around his neck. A fragment of his shoulders stuck out as he curled into a small ball and shifted around in the spacious bed, squirming to get the clothes he was wearing to move along his body, as well. Jinyoung had given him clothing to warm him up in the cold weather nowadays, but they were a size or two too big and hung loosely around his thin figure. Mark pulled his hands into the long sleeves of the shirt and slowly drifted into a nap.

 

“Wake up, Visual. I want you to meet someone.” The devilishly melodic voice of Jinyoung called out to him, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his master sitting on the side of the bed, patiently awaiting his awakening. He moved his feet and heard no returning sound; Jinyoung must’ve took the chains off again. “I bought you new clothes, too. Here pick one that you like.”

“Who is it?” Mark asked, entirely one reply late. He didn’t just ignore it, though, the boy heard what his hyung said—in fact, he liked the attention. It was weird, almost a disgusting pleasure for the younger boy, but he couldn’t help it; he’d never been this pampered in his entire life. He did, however, just ignore Jinyoung as he silently watched him undress and put on the clothing he desired. Mark flinched as he caught a glimpse of the man licking his lips as he crawled out of the blanket to reach for a shirt.

“No one.”

Mark left the room, only now, holding his master’s hand—is that counted as holding hands? Jinyoung was gripping his wrist. A tall and slender woman dressed in formal wear sat on the sofa with her legs elegantly thrown over one another, and her coat jacket removed as it was hanging in her arms. She held a wineglass almost as thin as her in her jewelry-covered hand. She rose slowly and bowed slightly, placing her hand on her chest as she introduced herself.

“Hello, my name is—“ Her words were a blur to Mark, because he was clearly more focused on Jinyoung, who already had his arm around her waist.

“Hello.” He greeted, slightly informally. The boy glanced at his hyung and shared a brief eye-conversation, as if asking what the fuck was going on. “Old friend?”

“Nope, just met her a while ago.” The woman chuckled and playfully smacked Jinyoung on the chest. This might’ve struck a nerve on Mark—for some odd reason, his blood was boiling.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you. But may I know what exactly your relationship with him is?” He didn’t want to call him by his name, and refused to call him ‘master’.

“It’s fine, Mark. We’re just friends.” Mark. She called him ‘Mark’. When was the last time he had heard someone say his name? BamBam had said it before, it was comforting; reminded him of who he was before becoming an art. He replied a soft “okay” and stayed for dinner and drinks afterwards only, then left them to their own matters, exiting the room and hearing their chattering and laughter as he went back into the bedroom. Ugh, he felt horrible. Jealousy? What was that? He wasn’t jealous of anything... or anyone. Mark shook his head profusely and grabbed the nearest pillow to bash his head on. He went through the clothes that Jinyoung had bought him, mainly to distract himself. He blocked out all previous emotions and forced himself to put his attention on something else. Did the walls always look that narrow? Or was the room getting smaller? It deifinitely felt like that. Mark clouded his mind with useless and unnecessary thoughts. His little thought-bubble he made for himself was popped after so many hours of calming himself down.

“What’s wrong with you, why are you in such a bad mood?” Jinyoung set himself beside the small boy, who simply turned his back to him and stayed silent.

“Did she say something? What?” His master paused as he did, only snickered after a few, quiet seconds. “Don’t tell me...”

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” He burst in laughter and almost shedded some tears in amusement.

“That’s adorable. Does my baby boy want all the attention?” The dread that surrounded Jinyoung earlier that day had faded, he now fully understood how Mark wanted him to treat him like; a princess. He wanted his master to spoil him, and didn’t like it if he was even laying his eye on anyone else.

“Fine, maybe I am.” What the fuck? What is happening right now? What just came out of his mouth? That’s all that’ll be leaving... he just wants to swallow a certain something right now—no, stop it. Ugh, Mark felt like he was dying. He felt kind of dizzy, but also really horny, for some reason? Ah, he just wanted to puke—no, he wanted Jinyoung, was that his name? Shouldn’t he be calling him something cheesy, like ‘daddy’ or ‘master’? Shit. He had too much to drink.

“Looks like someone is drunk. You’re such a kid.” Jinyoung pulled his tie off and crawled towards his art, who leaned in almost immediately and pushed himself into a deep kiss with his master. His tongue rolled out into the man’s mouth and his hands danced along his master’s chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Jinyoung got off his knees and sat down, Mark’s legs sliding over his thighs and pressing the bulge in his pants onto his hyung’s. His owner broke the passionate kiss for a split-second to pull off Mark’s shirt, as the boy yanked his zipper down. Jinyoung pushed the smaller boy down to the cushions and removed his pants for him, staring down at the erection that greeted him. He bent down and took in the tip first, rolling his tongue around it before Mark let out a moan.

“Ugh!” He stiffled a cry as his master smiled against his dick, he wish he knew how to get his, formerly stubborn, art to beg. He wanted to hear more.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you come, princess.” A new nickname sprouted, ‘Visual’ wasn’t as catchy as this one. But he still liked it—well, who said he couldn’t use both names? Jinyoung flipped the boy onto his stomach and pulled his ass into the air, circling the twitching rim of Mark’s tight hole. He bit one of his dongsaeng’s cheeks before digging his tongue inside. Jinyoung lifted him up yet again and lain him down on his back, not even needing to spread his legs as Mark did so by himself. His owner leaned in and rubbed his, now exposed, member against the smaller boy’s cock. He let his voice go as he felt the stinging stimulation of moving his dick along Mark’s. He lifted the boy’s thighs and squeezed them together, pressing them onto his erection. Mark shyed away from telling his master that he was cumming, but somehow, he already knew. His hyung slid out before ejacualting and entered the boy right away, but lied down and let the small boy ride him instead. He didn’t move and simply waited for Mark to notice and start whining.

“You move.” The boy only realized what he had gotten himself into now, but didn’t hold back enough to stop himself from pleasuring himself too much. He leaned back and put his hands behind his ass to balance his body properly, showcasing himself grinding on Jinyoung’s cock. His erection bobbed up and down as he felt his prostate getting hit, he slowed down for a moment, before continuing at a faster and arguably rougher pace, one he knew that he would never be able to keep up with. He hated how much he was enjoying this, but Jinyoung reached for something in the drawer that had been slightly opened, and took out an old friend; the sounding plug. It came along with another toy, a bright pink vibrator that was shaped like a pill. Jinyoung inserted the plug into Mark’s urethra once again, the boy only watching in shock as he continued rocking his hips to the rhythm of Jinyoung, who had only started thrusting now. The man wrapped the wire around the boy’s cock and pushed the vibrator under his balls, then pressed a finger onto it to keep it in place. Mark screamed as he reached a completely dry orgasm and stopped moving as enthusiastically as before, Jinyoung pulled out and pumped himself, moving forward swiftly and reaching his limit in front of his art, splurting hot semen all over his face. They both panted, relaxing after the intense sex. Mark licked the drops near his lips and wiped the rest off himself, knowing that Jinyoung would repremand him for not swallowing anything.

“From now on, I’ll put you in the center of my attention.”

“Is that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Depends on you, hotness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Mark pukes a lot afterwards


	7. Why Am I Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam greets Jackson “good morning”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day as the previous chapter, but rewinded and the perspective placed in the JackBam household ^^

BamBam opens his eyes and almost giggles at the remembrance of last night. He felt shaky from the whole encounter but didn’t regret experiencing it, because it was almost only like a dream. He brushed the back of his palm under his chin, feeling the smooth skin of his neck—now collar-less. He closed his eyes and flashed back to the previous night for a moment, reminiscing how lovingly his hyung met his gaze as he removed it for him, telling him he didn’t want BamBam as his art anymore, and to just stay by his side for the rest of his life.

Kun left the bedroom after rolling over the bed and finding out that his lover had already left. He peered into the hallway and saw Jackson in another room a few feet away, back turned to the boy. Bam paced towards him excitedly and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, tightly hugging him and greeting him “good morning”.

“You’re quite affectionate today. Did something happen?” BamBam slowly loosened his grip and pulled back completely.

“What do you mean?” Jackson turned around, the first thing he noticed was that his art was no longer wearing his collar.

“Where’s your collar? Did it break again?” The boy froze, he felt a lump growing in his throat as he bit his lip and held back his emotions.

“You... You told me I didn’t need to wear it anymore. Don’t you remember what you said last night?” Jackson simply raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips displeasingly, as if he was disappointed.

“Don’t you remember that I was black-out drunk? And what happened to ‘master’?” Maybe that was a dream. It was too good to ever be real anyway. BamBam told himself off for not knowing any better; that hoping was just another way of being cocky.

“Sorry, master. I think I’m just a bit too sleepy. I’ll... go get my collar.” His stomach sunk as he bolted off hurriedly to fetch his restraint, and attach it to his body once again.

“Bring it here, I need to make sure you don’t take it off again.” BamBam’s heart broke as he heard the words pry into his ears. Jackson hadn’t changed, he was still the same man that Bam saw everytime he looked at him, it was achingly painful to continue loving him, and he knew very well that nothing could come out of an art falling in love with their master. They are nothing but an item, than can be replaced anytime with anyone—or anything. The boy saw the collar sitting on the floor, it must’ve gotten thrown off the bed or something. He forced himself to pick it up, swallowed the giant stone rising up inside him, and wiped the tears rolling down from his cheeks.

“Bam?”

“Coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, things will work itself out.


	8. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson continues to hold back a lot of emotions and ends up hurting BamBam... physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp updates are very slow and late ;-;

BamBam let his voice escape as Jackson kissed his neck. Although the boy was sure that that conversation he had with his master did, in fact, happen, he felt like it didn’t translate into anything important—just the wine talking. It all went back to just meaningless sex, he may enjoy the sensation of pleasure, but the pleasure of an orgasm was not compared to what he felt the previous night. Jackson dug his teeth into his dongsaeng’s skin, forcing a scream out of the small boy. He’s certainly been bitten before, but not this roughly. Compared to Jinyoung, Bam’s master was much more gentle—only because BamBam barely ever resisted him. He held his pain in and bit his lip, as Jackson pushed the tip of his dick onto the boy’s unprepared entrance. His art shifted back in surprise and stuttered some words out, immediately fearing how his master would react after realizing what he had done.

“M-Master, it won’t fit—” Bam felt his ass getting ripped as his hyung forced himself inside. Blood dripped out and rolled down his thighs, as the boy squirmed around in agony. Jackson noticed the bleeding but continued anyway, though this has never happened before. BamBam felt that his master was somewhat angry over something, and was taking it out on him—it was probably because of this morning.

“Master, it hurts...”

“Good.” He didn’t bother replying, only letting out a struggling grunt. Bam was frustrated over why Jackson was so mad at the moment, he had never seen him so puzzled. He tried blocking out the unbearable pain by burying himself in the solitude of his own thoughts, but BamBam couldn’t ignore the fact that he was involuntarily crying already, he curled up into a ball as Jackson continued thrusting, movements getting much more intense as the sounds that were being made grew much louder, as well. Bam gripped anything he could latch onto—pillows or the bed itself, his hands shaking and constantly flinching. Somewhere through all the pain, he felt his master hitting his prostate,

“Ah...!” The smaller boy shivered underneath his hyung and pressed his forehead against the bed, biting the sheets as he panted for air, getting pinned down under a much larger body that felt like it was crushing him. Jackson gripped his hips and pulled his stomach closer to the bed, forcing him to bend his back more and raise his ass higher in the air. His hyung bent down and humped him as he kept moving his hips, tightly wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders. He jerked Bam’s chin up and used his teeth to brutally tug at his thick lips, damaging the skin and causing it to bleed out. BamBam could only handle a certain amount of pain, and since he wasn’t used to taking this much, he gave in, breaking off immediately and wailing away. But other than sobbing extremely messily, Bam didn’t retaliate in any other way. He held out until he came and sunk onto the bed, knowing he could finally rest; as he felt Jackson’s release deep inside him, almost pumping it through his system as his anus throbbed achingly. After finishing, The younger boy wept softly as Jackson simply watched him from the other side of the wide bed.

“Why do you hate me so much?” His master only responded with the deafening silence of the lack of an answer. Did he hate BamBam? He deifnitely didn’t want to love him, if that was ever a question. Jackson thought to himself as he watched his art give up on waiting for his reply and doze off, body reducing itself to a lifeless corpse as he slept. Motionless. Jackson tried to remember what exactly he said to the boy during the other night, but failed with every attempt, he angered himself by trying to desperately. He never wanted those words out, especially running into Bam’s ears. These emotions are going to be the death of him if he doesn’t hold them back properly, a weakness that prevented him from thinking straight; loving BamBam. Ugh, he wanted to shoot himself. He if let himself fall for the boy, then it will only bring hardships to both of them; because if he’s learned something about the world, then it’s that people will always just want to harm your loved ones to torment you, the worse kind of torture; a master falling in love with their own art is pathetic. Jackson lightly brushed his fingers across the boy’s hair, not running through the strands, but simply petting him gently. He bent down and, extremely carefully, planted a soft kiss onto the child. This was as close as he could get to touching him affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ToT


	9. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung accidentally leaves the chains slightly unlocked, leaving Mark the chance of planning an escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to do research for this one ^^

It’s another new day, and after a late breakfast and a quiet bath together, Jinyoung and Mark spent their morning with each other relaxing and not barking at each other in rage for once. But as afternoon arrived, the older man needed to leave again. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just spend the whole day hanging around his art—he had work to do. Dirty work. Mark watched his hyung glaring at the wall clock, only dropping his head down to the floor in disappointment and sighing. His owner must have noticed and glanced back at him, staring at his body lovingly.

“I need to buy you more clothes…” Mark chuckled and jokingly mumbled,

“Let’s go out to shop sometime.”

“I wish I could take you.” The boy almost snickered at his response; since when did Jinyoung want to protect him? Or at least keep him away from “dangerous” people. He didn’t think much of it, though, and simply shrugged the odd statement off. Although Mark had ignored what Jinyoung just said, he couldn’t stop it from completely changing the atmosphere. Everything felt too risky to do, and the young boy was compelled to be extremely cautious of anything he attempted to try doing. He made the mistake of asking “why”, though.

“Is there anything stopping you?” Mark’s voice was gradually turning softer as he released the last couple words, seeing Jinyoung’s expression changing slightly. He stuttered and scrambled through his thoughts to be able to articulate his reason.

“I just don’t like the feeling of knowing that other people can see you. So stop asking questions and just shut up.” His dongsaeng stared at him blankly and didn’t respond, not exactly obeying him, but just having no input for a feud that was about to start.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Just know that I love you a lot and I don’t want you to leave. Ever.” Mark pursed his lips in dissatisfaction and turned away. This isn’t love, just plain lust—it was disgusting, how his appearance clouded Jinyoung’s vision so much. He hadn’t known him for that long, only a couples of days—but the teen could tell that his hyung wasn’t being himself. His master hugged him tightly and pecked his on his jaw, then double-checked the windows. As he did so, Mark noticed the chains weren’t properly locked, the shackle didn’t click into place, hence making it easy to pull back open. He pretended as if nothing was out of place and waited for the man to leave. This was his chance. As he observed for the past few times, Jinyoung’s doors could be unlocked from the inside, which was mainly why he bound him to the bed, only giving the boy access to the bathroom. He could do this; he can escape. It took a some time to pucker up the courage; he was almost petrified to try anything—because he knew very well what would happen if his attempt failed. Mark stayed put and didn’t even dare to look down at his master’s mistake. But he had to leave, and this was the only way. He hated it here; every second spent in this prison made him feel more like a mere item. Mark shut his eyes, and reached for his ankle. He held his breath until he heard the click sound, looking at the door and expecting for Jinyoung to burst through it, readily stationed to quickly shut the braces of the restraint back in case that did happen. A few seconds passed and nothing came up; he was safe. The boy distanced himself from the bed and reached for the door handle, hands shaking as a chill went down his spine. He pulled back and rifled through his thoughts one more time. Was it the fear of being caught that filled him up? It was likely, but since he’s endured so much, Mark almost didn’t care what happened to him anymore—he needed to at least try.  
Or what is the anxiety of leaving Jinyoung? No, don’t worry about him; he just keeps Mark alive and healthy because of sex, that was only thing that guy saw in him. But Jinyoung seemed to care about him in a way, though he had unusual methods or portraying it. He was abusive and violent, but it was starting to pipe down now, and he appears happier with the boy around him—especially when he was helplessly chained to the bed frame and (newly installed!) had a metal brace curling around his dick; so that he can only ejaculate through anal sex. The art pushed these theories out forcefully and only ingrained hatred into his mindset. He burst out of his thoughts and motioned toward the handle, the door swung open, but not to his command; he had only touched the knob (haha, knob means “penis”) when it moved on it’s own. A slightly muscular man dressed, intimidatingly, in all-black appeared before his small figure and grabbed him immediately.

“Found you. Good thing you opened the door for me, otherwise this would’ve taken much longer.”

 

Jinyoung tried to stop glancing at watch every five seconds, but he couldn’t help but worry over Mark, who was left all alone at home. He tried reassuring himself; he locked all the doors and all the windows in the house; he checked the shackle on Mark’s foot and made sure it was shut. But an eerie feeling kept lurking at the back of his mind. Something felt… wrong. He felt like he missed something—what if Mark was hungry and wanted to leave the room to get something to eat? No, he couldn’t the chain wouldn’t reach until the kitchen—but what if he somehow managed to unlock it? what if he was able to unlock the window? He might fall. Imagining anything harmful happening to Mark was agonizing, but Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel very anxious about something. He reached for his phone, which was quietly resting in his pocket, and called the house phone. He knew that it was outside the bedroom; he was well-aware that no one would answer it—because no one should. Even if Mark wanted to, he couldn’t leave the room, this was just a test, and silence was the ultimate relief for the man. A few second of patterned beeps, this was good, this is how it should be…

“Good that you called, my peach.” That voice.

“I came to visit but I noticed that you weren’t here, so I left with something of yours that you may want to have back. You know where to find us.” Mark. He took him… Us? Were there more of them now? Jinyoung had always remembered that the bearer of that smooth, velvety voice was a lone-wolf. He hadn’t heard from Jaebeom in years, but that wasn’t important, how did he manage to break into his home? And get inside the bedroom? And unlock all the chains he had on Mark? Unless… Jinyoung felt his temper rising and intense rage being fueled inside him. He got into his car, knowing exactly where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss my JJP so will be posting a new jinyoung x jaebeom story after this one, which is super fluffy but still smutty because ive been writing too much dark fics (or what i consider to be dark) =v=


	10. An Army Of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is cornered by someone looking for information about Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much research is needed

Jackson roughly pushed his back against the brick wall, peering over his shoulder and readily ghosting his finger over the trigger of the gun. He waited for silence before tucking the weapon back into the pocket behind his jacket, still holding onto it, though. He stepped out cautiously but didn’t drop his guard down just yet. These days have been peaceful for him and BamBam—no one tried had any tricks up their sleeves. Being a long-time ally of Jinyoung, he’s had so many people tailing him for gossip—informats, acquiantances and even other gangs, it had quieted down to a mininum for a few days recently until the news of his friend’s first art got out and things escalated from there. He couldn’t even get home safely and undetected without several attempts of escaping the numerous strangers that were following him. It did occur to him that he could always give out the information that he knew; the information that they desperately wanted. But he would never consider that, Jinyoung is not only an ally, but a friend. Without him, Jackson would have never gotten to where he is now. He regretted not taking a car, he’d reckoned that he didn’t need one since where he was going was only a few buildings down the road. That was a mistake. Shit, this is bad, he could already notice some shadowy figures in the corner of his eye. And with a quick glance, he spotted a glint in the eerie glow of the flickering street light, a golden earring, hanging down from a chipped ear. He could recognize that signature feature from anywhere. Jackson loosened his grip onto the gun’s handle and slipped it back into his coat, this guy was no threat—or at least just one that he knew he could deal with. He continued walking normally, as if he didn’t already see the few people in the distance; quickening his pace would just be asking to get hunted down.

“Haven’t seen you in a long time.” The clear voice echoed on the damp road, as footstep were getting slightly louder as the members closed in on him very, very slowly. Jackson stepped over a small puddle and saw a familiar face standing behind him the reflection, before turning it into a blur by pacing through.

“Has it been that long,” He stopped in his tracks and turned around, “Im Jaebeom?”

“So what is it this time? Do you honestly think that you’ll get anything out of me?”

“Look, I’m not looking for a fight,” Jaebeom spoke in a very informal tone, even cruising forward, meeting Jackson underneath the dim light, hands playfully tucked into his pocket as his eyes fell upon Jackson’s gaze. “I just have a small question about your friend.”

“Not talking. I never even met the guy.”

“So you know what I’m looking for—that’s good, less explaining to do.” Jackson cursed at going straight to the point; he was getting impatient; he just wanted to go see BamBam again.

“Tell me about Jinyoung then, since you don’t seem to know anything about his art.” Jaebeom stressed the last word especially, signifying that his temper was already running off somewhere.

“After all these years, I never thought—Park Jinyoung’s first art! That’s incredible. What has gotten into him?” Jaebeom chuckled and dared to inch a tad bit closer to Jackson, who ignored him and just keep staring at him, completely unaffected by the possible threat that was being layed upon him. “This is what happens when you leave him on his own for a while, he starts doing things he’ll eventually regret... And I’m sure you know all about that, right, Jackson?”

“You’re always trying to bluff, pretending as if you have good cards.” Jackson wasn’t scared of Jaebeom, he knew all the tricks that this guy had to pull out, from under his sleeve to the the inside of his shirt, he was prepared for anything the man had to throw at him.

“Oh, but he does.” A smooth echo bounces off Jackson’s ears, he glanced behind him and found another guy wearing the same gold earring, only on the opposite ear.

“Oh, are you guys Batman and Robin now? I didn’t expect you needing any help.” Jaebeom laughed in response, but the other man stayed silent. It wasn’t after a mere second that the laughter stopped and Jaebeom dashed forward, striking Jackson right in the stomach.

“Not yet, Youngjae.” He reminded the other gang member behind Jackson. So his name was ‘Youngjae’, he had to keep that in mind—if he got out of this alive, that is.

“You know something, might as well tell me now before things get ugly.” Jackson didn’t say anything, he simply prepared himself for the shitshow that was about to happen. Youngjae finally made a moved and motioned to his side, grounding his fist into the man’s ribs by brutally banging it onto his chest. Jackson coughed out blood and dropped to the ground, on his knees as Jaebeom pulled his head up by his hair.

“Come on, Jackson. I don’t have all day. Tell me.” Jackson spit a drop of blood to the Jaebeom’s cheek and smirked,

“Not one even a word.” Jaebeom dropped him and cracked his knuckles, along with his neck and shoulders. Youngjae silently waited for him to finish, still keeping Jackson on his guard as he watched Jaebeom hype himself up.

“I warned you, kid.”

 

Jackson coughed violently as more blood flung out of his mouth, dripping all over his clothes and rolling off to fall down onto the floor. BamBam heard the door opening and scrambled onto his feet, running to his master as he also heard his groans.

“Master! What happened?! A-Are you okay?” He rushed to to Jackson’s aid, but fell into his arm instead.

“It’s fine, give me a kiss.”

“But you’re bleeding! We need to do something!”

“Bam, it’s nothing so just relax.”

“No, I can’t just let this happen, let me treat you—”

“I said it’s fine!” Jackson found that he had gripped the boy’s shoulders and slammed him onto the wall without even noticing. Silence conquered the situation and only the sound of the buckle of the collar loosening slightly intruded. He realized what he had done and let go immediately, plugging back his temper and reverting back to the calm, collected state he was in.

“Sorry, everything’s just a mess—I’m... a mess.” Jackson’s head dropped and his voice faded into a soft mumble. BamBam calmed down a bit and reached to comfort him, hands still shaking.

“No, it was my fault for forcing, just know... that I care about you a lot.” Jackson pushed into a soft kiss and cupped his face into his hands.

“Do you hear what you’re saying right now?” Bam caught tears stroking his skin as they rolled down his cheeks, he shrugged and giggled,

“I love you, Jackson.” The collar broke and slipped off his neck, it twirled down his chest and spiraled onto the floor, and stopped spinning as Jackson replied.

“I love you, too.” He shed more tear drops than blood that very moment, tightly wrapping his arms around his lover.

“This is going to be a hard war to fight, especially since you’re on my side, but we’ll win.” They both knew how big of a mistake they were making by staying together, since an art and it’s master can never be anything else except item and owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh the feels im so happy i managed to work their relationship out =w=


	11. Shake of Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up in a mysterious figure’s car, not knowing where he was, who this oerson was or why they had brought him there... but eventually, he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu ive done so much studying on this

Jinyoung ducks his head into the car, condensing his tall, slim figure into the cramp yet adequate space inside the vehicle. He pulled on his necktie’s knot, pulling it down to the middle of his nest as he unlocked his phone. It dimly illuminated his surroundings as he looked for an unnamed number,

“Hello. Get the gang together, I’ve got some bad news.”

A choppy murmur replied and ended the call right away. Jinyoung tugged on his tie, dropping the phone onto the empty seat next to him. He inserted the silver key that shimmered slightly in the moonlight as he rotated it into the machinery of the car. The engine purred as he focused his gazed onto the glistening street that was drenched in rain drops.

 

Mark lifted his head groggily, it felt like a ton after getting knocked out by the same man that brought him there. He eyed the dark space he was currently trapped in, with his hands and feet both tied down and his mouth taped shut. He felt movement, his body swayed slightly as the surface he was sitting in moved in a controlled pace. He heard the air conditioner humming as a jazz music played softly from a radio nearby. He was in a car, and apparently being transported somewhere. He panted heavily as the faint smell of rain entered his nose, the scent of rainwater calmed him, actually—it does for a lot of people, but the boy felt an oddly relaxing atmosphere inside this place, maybe it wasn’t the rain that was keeping his calm.

“Awake yet?” A voice asked, it sounded similar to Jinyoung’s; sweet and angelic, almost like a melody with no tune. But like his master’s, this voice was hiding an entirely different entity behind it. He distinguished it as the same voice that had taken him. A finger brushed against his cheek and positioned itself underneath his chin, pushing it up to a certain point before stopping.

“I didn’t get a good look of you before, but wow, you really are what they say.” It immediately retrieves itself and fades back into the darkness, dropping Mark’s jaw. He wondered how the person managed to see him so clearly.

“Hold on, I’m taking this off,” With the short warning, the man roughly tore off the tape, “So I can see more of such a pretty face.”

“Ngh!” Mark whimpered involuntarily, flinching back but not continuing to shift away; as any other rough contact was halted. The figure leaned in and folded his fingers onto the younger boy’s lips, brushing along the cracked surface of his skin.

“Better than Jinyoung, isn’t it?” Mark didn’t answer, but admittedly, it was. He hadn’t received such soft touches from his master, only forced affection that was referred to as ‘love’. The stranger ceased and slowly retracted his hand, then motioned towards a light switched on what appeared to be the roof of the car. Within a blink of an eye, Mark found himself in a rather luxurious car, with a heavily tinted glass separating the passengers’ seats from the driver’s. He recognized the figure of the man in front of him, and only now noticed that another person was inside with them, listening to their conversation.

“Jaebeom.” He lowered his chin, as if gesturing to himself, then tilted it to send Mark’s glance over to the other man next to him. “Youngjae.”

Jaebeom used his head instead of simply pointing to introduced him and someone who appeared to be his lover—or an art. Youngjae wore ripped jeans with fishnet leggings behind wrapped around his skin underneath, paired with a leather jacket with several rips and winged eyeliner. His arms were wrapped around Jaebeom’s, and was seductively pressing his body against it, even having his leg tossed over the other as his spiky boots swayed to the beat of the radio. Mark tried checking for a collar, but couldn’t see anything, since he was wearing a thick jacket. Jaebeom must’ve noticed the boy eyeing Youngjae’s neck and smiled endearingly.

“Oh, don’t bother, cutie. He isn’t an art. I don’t take arts anymore, especially after Jinyoung.” Youngjae chuckled and hit his lover’s shoulder playfully, “You talk to much, love.”

“Well, he’s bound to find out sometime.” Mark didn’t dare to ask what they were hinting out, and he didn’t need to, since Jaebeom proceeded to explain right off the bat.

“Let me put it this way, Jinyoung wasn’t always the top dog, it used to be me.” The boy paused and waited for the man to continue story-telling, he was uncontrollably drawn to the topic of his master’s backstory.

“Believe it or not, sweetness, the Jinyoung that everyone fears so much used to be an art. My art.” Mark froze, a chill went traveled through his entire body as he swallowed a gulp down his throat. “He was great, really. I cared about him so much back in the day.”

“...But one day, he just left—took a lot of pricy things with him, too. And that’s how he got so rich; formed his own gang and started pushing me off the ‘wanted’ list.” Jaebeom smiled slightly as he stared out the window, as if reminiscing the past he had with Jinyoung.

“I couldn’t do much, since the one rule we had around here was that you could take whatever you like, but just know that anyone could do the same to you.” Jaebeom licked his lips as he subtly slid his hand onto Youngjae’s thigh, “So we made a deal; I wouldn’t say anything about him being my art, and he wouldn’t break his promise of still being mine. S’why he stayed at the top, because nobody knew.”

“But apparently, that deal was long gone after he got you, his first art.”

“He double-crossed me, honey. And I hope you know how big of a mistake that was for him to make.” Mark found himself instinctively shifting away, his very being was try to tell him that this won’t be heading anywhere good.

“Now, don’t worry, I’m not gonna take this out on you. I want to recruit you, in fact.” Re...cruit? What did he mean by that? He was going to make Mark a member of his gang? Or was he going to take him in as an art and be stolen all over again.

“What... do you mean?” He whispered, voice still shaky as he was fearing what he was throwing himself into.

“If I can’t have him, no one can. And what better way to let him know that by letting his weakness, literally, be the death of him. I know that Jinyoung is too big of a threat to go up against myself—even with Youngjae. But he has a soft spot for you, it’s ridiculous, how he care about you so much.” Jaebeom held a gun in his hand and twirled it around on his fingers, before handing it to Youngjae. He tilted his head again, but this time towards the direction of the gun.

“You can have that if you agree. So what do you say?” Mark clenched his fist and made a choice,

“You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one cooooommmming soon ughughguh im sleepy


	12. Forfeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung interrupts the car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits gettin serious but i just wanna write some smut again

“Great.” The corner’s of Jaebeom’s lips curl along his cheek to form a sly smile as he leans into behind Youngjae’s ear to whisper something. The man smiled and tossed the gun over to Mark, who caught in effortlessly and awaited Beom’s signal.

“Know how to use a gun?” Mark nodded, his father had taught him how to maneuver one before, and he was quite good at it.

“Good boy.” Jaebeom threw his arm over Youngjae’s shoulders and repositioned himself comfortably, an inch closer to his lover.

“So going into detail,” He cleared his throat, “I’ll pretend to forfeit and send you back to Jinyoung, then right there, you shoot ‘em.”

“Okay.” Mark responded monotonously, as if completely unfeeling towards the fact that he was about to kill someone. But the boy only acted like he didn’t care, he was brewing up a storm inside his mind trying to think of something else. He’d been formulating a plan of his own to try and get both himself and Jinyoung out of this, because whether or not he’d like to admit it, he knew he cared about that man, even in the slightest decimal—he still did. Mark wasn’t entirely sure about how Jinyoung felt about him, still confident that he only wanted him for his appearance. But he had to do this, not for himself, but for Jinyoung.

“Then we’re settled, only a few minute until we get there—“ The whole car shook and swerved around as a gunshot was heard, the bullet making its way through the windshield and piercing the driver’s skull.

“Shit, looks like he got here earlier than I thought.” He checked the driver’s seat and jerked the corpse’s lifeless body around, forcing his leg onto the brakes to slow the car down before yanking the key out of the socket. He glanced up at the bloody mess of what used to be the driver’s head, and chuckled.

“Yup, that’s Jinyoung, aim’s always on point.” He turned back to Mark and Youngjae, who was slotting in bullets for his revolver as well.

“Okay. Let’s go, Jae.” Youngjae slight nod before unlocking the car door, only to glance back at Mark to give him instructions.

“Don’t move.” He jumped out of the vehicle and entered the minefield of bullets before Mark could even answer. The boy could hear Jinyoung’s voice over the sound of all the chaos outside, screaming his name. He ran through his train of thoughts once again, surely he could do something, now that he was alone. His eyes met a random object in room, a phone on the floor. Youngjae must’ve dropped it when he left. Mark picked it up and frantically punched in a number, ignoring the password and clicking on the emergency dialer. BamBam had given him a number before, whether he did so secretly or not was a mystery. Bam had told him that he should contact them if something ever went wrong and he needed either Jackson or BamBam’s help. Mark assumed that BamBam knew Jinyoung’s past and predicted that this was going to happen. He waited for the beeping to stop, every tick of a second was getting more and more intense.

“Hello?” The familiar voice of BamBam answered.

“Kun, it’s me. I need your help.”

 

“We had a deal, Park!” Jaebeom’s voice screeched the road almost as much as the car’s tire did as he yelled through the cascade of gunshots. Jinyoung didn’t reply and simply returned fire, he didn’t want to answer. His gang members respected him as a leader and a person, he didn’t want to continue to ruin his image by speaking of his previous relationship with Jaebeom—risking everything just to save Mark was already a bad enough incident to go down in his reputation.

“We can talk about this without the gun fight.” Goddamnit, it was too late to brush it off now. Jaebeom raised his hand and all firing ceased, only the clopping of his shoes onto the asphalt prevailed.

“What’s gotten into you? After all these years that you’ve been such so compliant. And then suddenly, this?” Jinyoung emerged from the barricade as well, but only distanced himself a few feet away from it, not trusting that all Jaebeom wanted to do right now was talk.

“I was never yours in the first place. But fine, if you wanna play as that role, then go ahead, tell everyone what I was.”

“Seriously? All for a damn kid?” Jaebeom broke into laughter before spitting out the rest of his retort, “You’re not the Jinyoung I know, you have a weakness now.”

“But so do you.” A gun loads itself as all heads turn to the voice that uttered those words. Mark was pointing his weapon right behind Youngjae’s neck, he shared a glance with Jinyoung, who was somewhat relieved to see that the boy was safe, but was still fearful and anxious for what danger he was getting himself into. Jaebeom grinned in amusement and crossed his arms as his chest pushed itself forward, almost proudly.

“Let this one slide, he gets to live.” Mark threatened, Youngjae didn’t move, he showed no emotion on his face, as far as Jinyoung could tell. It was as if he had already accepted his inevitable death ages ago. Jaebeom did nothing to bargain and just silently beckoned him to proceed, watching as Mark didn’t hesitate and pulled the trigger right away. Silence. Only a click came out and nothing more. The gun had no ammo. Youngjae chuckled and quickly turned around, wrapping his arms strategically around Mark’s and forcing him to the ground. Even more guns clicked as everyone pointed their weapons at each other, Jinyoung’s men directed at Jaebeom and Youngjae, while Beom’s men were split between their opponents, some threatening to shoot Mark.

“Ugh, I knew this would happen.” Jaebeom groaned tiredly, before pointing his own gun at Mark, instead of Jinyoung.

“How ‘bout it? Either he gets shot or you can give me what I want, simple as that.” All eyes were on the man as he made a decision immediately.

“What do you want?” Jinyoung’s voice felt shaky at the very last word, it tore a hole into the former confidence of his members as they were beginning to puzzle the whole picture together. They answers were confirmed as Jaebeom only tossed something across the street, right in front of Jinyoung’s feet.

“Be mine again.” Beom’s words echoed through Jinyoung’s ears, as he stared at what used to be, and still was, his collar. Mark stared at his master, not even pleadingly, he was just watching with full horror as the man slowly bent down and picked the collar up, and after so many years, snapped it back onto his neck once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i really wanna write smut


	13. Bullet Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ends quickly as all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superrrr late update but i hope y’all enjoy :D

Mark’s forehead was touching the wet pavement at this point, Youngjae purposely pressed it down to the road so that he couldn’t see the situation happening a few feet away. Jinyoung’s shoes clicked on the concrete as he slowly approached Jaebeom. He raised his chin a bit, subtly mocking Jinyoung by, literally, looking down on him, he threw his arm over his art’s shoulder, and spoke with a triumphant tone, along with a slight smirk forming on his face.

“Kill the boy.” Youngjae does as he’s told and loads the gun, all the while putting more effort into holding a squirming Mark.

“No—“ Jinyoung’s voice cracked as he screamed at the last breath, only being able to watch as the only thing he deemed precious to him was about to get shot right before his eyes as Jaebeom held him back. Mark struggled to break free from Youngjae’s grip even more, ultimately getting loose for a split second, but only managing to escape at the last second—as Youngjae pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced through his shoulder and caused blood to violently spill out and splatter his clothes. Mark shrieked and fell to the ground, continuing to sob as his hand shakily approached the wound. Jinyoung pulled away from Jaebeom’s restraint but immediately got grabbed by the collar and yanked closer to his master’s body. He could feel Jaebeom’s warmth getting hotter, as well as his breath hitting his skin.

“Let him go, we had a deal.” Jinyoung glared at his owner as the man licked his lips, dragging his tongue across his art’s soft skin.

“Maybe we did. But you know me, I never stick to my word.” Jaebeom only needed to glance at Youngjae to get him to react again, pointing his gun at the boy, this time having less trouble as Mark was no longer moving. Youngjae bit his lip as he smiled against his teeth, knowing he was going to enjoy this. He placed his finger on the trigger once again, and all Jinyoung heard was a loud bang. He shut his eyes and felt a lump rising in his throat. He knew Mark was dead by now, and he didn’t want to confirm it by looking with his own eyes. But the sound of a body hitting the ground entered his ears as he heard Jaebeom muttering under his breath beside him.

“Youngjae...!” He quickly turned to Youngjae, who was grasping onto his arm. The shot fired from an unknown origin barely missed his heart and grazed his shoulder. Jinyoung glanced at Jaebeom again, and was able to catch his worried expression before he had changed it quickly and covered it up with aggression. Beom turned to the general direction of where the attack was made. His glare was intense enough to strike through the darkness and get a clear answer of the question he was about to ask; who he was facing.

“Good, you know what’s going to happen next.” That deep and raspy voice, Jinyoung didn’t even need to sneak a peek—Jackson fired that gunshot.

“And why are you here? Don’t you have something to be afraid of losing as well?”

“You can have him over my dead body, asshole.” His gun loaded as the man emerged from the shadows. Mark only heard suffocated voices as he felt he was already drowning in his blood. But he realized one thing, and was undeniably happy about it; Jackson was talking about BamBam, more importantly, about how he was going to protect him at all costs. Beom didn’t waste one second and pulled out his gun quickly and shooting right away, standing in front of Youngjae’s weak body and pulling Jinyoung with him. This only resulted in everyone else taking after him and firing at each other, some even running up to each other as they hammered one another with punches and kicks. Everything was in chaos; bottles could be heard, shattering and being thrown onto the ground; people were screaming, it was as bloody as any other war; being completely pointless but marked off as “necessary”. Mark used the last ounce of strength he had left and picked himself up, holding onto his bleeding arm as he lifted his body. Jaebeom noticed him regaining consciousness and turned to his direction, Jinyoung saw his chance of escaping when his master, unknowingly, slightly loosened his grip on his art’s arm. The man broke free and ripped his collar off, hurling it at Jaebeom’s face before lunging in to force the gun out of his hands. He kicked it away from Youngjae and picked it up for himself to use right away, quickly glancing on Mark to check on him once again pushed the gun underneath Beom’s chin, feeling a gulp slide down his throat as he was panting. Youngjae forced himself up and tried attacking Jinyoung, he dashed towards them, but quickly turned to Mark and attempted to kick him, only inches away from his head as he bluffed about aiming for Jinyoung. The man reacted lately, not being able to stop Youngjae before he reached the boy. Fortunately, he saw it coming and managed to dodge. Mark stumbled down onto his back and only managed to push Youngjae’s leg away, then used both his feet to push onto the man’s stomach and launch him over him. He scrambled to stand up and struggled to balance himself, still swaying in dizziness as he backed up towards Jinyoung. He was clutching onto his arm, roughly forcing the wound to close, but until now, it was still oozing out blood. Mark knew that using a hand to hold onto his injury would do himself no use at all, knwoing that Youngjae was probably going to keep trying to hit him. He’d done something he had only seen in movies, and ripped a portion of his clothing and tied it around his arm with his teeth. He shifted backwards and waited for Youngjae to get up, still shaking from the previous attack that he, only luckily avoided with the skin of his teeth. Youngjae grunted and was visibly frsutrated now, he changed his advance and didn’t jump at Mark again, knowing that he would probably be expecting this. He shared a meaningful look with Jaebeom before turning around completely and making his escape, running away into the darkness. Mark looked back at Jinyoung, with tears filling up his eyes and clouding his vision; he was scared, and wanted all this to be over. Jinyoung gave him no reassurance—not even a smile or a stare like the one Jaebeom and Youngjae had just had. Mark felt something hit his back, someone was pressed against him.

“You okay, kid?” He felt a breeze of relief hit him as his anxiety was flushed away. It was Jackson.

“...Yeah.” Mark spoke with a shaky voice, only being able to mutter his words after such a horrific event. Jinyoung let go of his grip on Jaebeom’s neck and threw him onto the ground as he saw the chaos break off and his gang victorious yet again. He aimed his gun at the man’s forehead,

“I was always above you, even when I had that collar around my neck. Remember that when I send you to hell.” Mark only realized what Jinyoung was about to do and turned away, shutting his eyes and trying as much as possible to block out the following sound.

“I’ll still always love you, Jinyoung. I hope you understand that one day.”

“... I do.” Mark covered his ears and cowered in fear as he curled himself into a ball by folding his knees, pressing them against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad i didnt want to tag this work with another archive warning but i guess i got no choice


	14. Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glancing at what happened to the boys, several days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn shits gettin crazy

It‘s was a quiet trip, Mark was relieved that he and Jinyoung were safely rested at home, after a few days at the hospital. The boy didn’t hear much words from Jinyoung throughout the entire thing, only the occasional “get some rest” or even a “feeling better?” every once in a while.

Mark sighed and clipped the collar back onto his skin and around his neck. And oddly, felt not a suffocating grip, but more of a relief. He knew he was safe in Jinyoung’s home, that is, in comparison to any other place he could be in right now. And after fighting along his side, he hoped that Jinyoung would be less distrusting of him starting today. Mark parted his lips, wanting to say something; start a conversation; anything. But no interesting ideas came into his mind, so he kept quiet.

“What happened that day...?” The man finally spoke, after so much time of ignoring him. Mark was puzzled, he had half a mind to ask why it mattered, since everything was okay now. He wasn’t sure whether he was just being a kid or if Jinyoung really didn’t need to ask that question. But if he wanted to know, he had the right to.

“Well, he—”

“You let him in, didn’t you?” Mark shut his mouth immediately, clearly taken aback at how Jinyoung raised his voice to a degree, a frightening tone that Mark had encountered before, and it almost never ended in anything good.

“He... came into the house.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. The shackles were unlocked.” Jinyoung dropped his voice back to a calmer tone. He spoke in another way that Mark had heard him using, the other half of Jinyoung that the boy, honestly, preferred much more. He could tell that Jinyoung only presented this side of himself when he needed something, but despite knowing his manipulative intentions, Mark still liked this side of Jinyoung better. The man moved an inch closer to Mark and forced the boy to instinctively distance himself, shoulders visibly shaking as he pushed back.

“The door was unlocked, and there’s no way that he could’ve picked that lock.” Jinyoung crossed his arms, he pursed his lips and brows only slightly scrunched together, a fuming temper and a tantrum waiting to happen was hiding behind Jinyoung’s calm expression.

“I’m disappointed in you, how can you not trust me this much?” His voice only getting more violent now, “Answer me.”

“It’s more of the other way around! I clearly choose not to kill you when I was given the chance! I even called Jackson!”

“Answer. The fucking. Question.” Jinyoung wasn’t yelling like Mark, but the way he was speaking right now was intimidatingly vicious. “And think about it, kid. This wouldn’t have happened to you if you hadn’t tried to escape in the first place.”.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have tried if you didn’t chain me to the fucking bed.” Jinyoung laughed and turned around, completely unbelieving of the boldness that Mark had suddenly pulled out of nowhere. He threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration and paced around the room.

“Jesus, this isn’t going to fucking end if we don’t track this down to the root, isn’t it? The only reason I tied you to that bed is because you won’t listen to me. I’m only doing what’s best for you.” He faced Mark, at last, after a few steps of indecisive thinking.

“Why would I listen to you?!? I’m just as dead staying here with you as I would be going off with that Jaebeom guy. Because you’re just like him! And if an art took after it’s master, then I need to get the fuck out—“ Jinyoung struck Mark’s face with his hand, ultimately slapping him. Mark had just realized that he called an art “it”. But the overwhelming feeling of his blood rushing back to his cheek after the hard smack was conquering him. The boy bit his lip and glared up at his master as he let out heavy breaths, he wanted to cry and struggled to keep the lump in his throat at bay. Mark turned away and rushed back to the bedroom, he’d known the way back ever since Jaebeom carried his half-awake carcass around the home to answer the phone call. But at the last moment few moments of him and Jinyoung sharing a powerful stare of frustration, he caught a glimpse of the man’s expression change completely, as if he’d realized what he’d done and wanted to take it back quickly.

“Oh God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—” Mark didn’t even want to hear the rest of his apology, quickening his pace and running into the familiarity of the bedroom, shutting himself inside what seemed like a prison almost immediately as he leaned against it and hesitantly loosened the collar. His hands were shivering as he unbuckle the grip and slid the leather off his neck. The tears finally broke out of his eyes and were rolling down his cheeks non-stop, he struggled to even breathe at this point, coughing as weeping took a toll on his body, resulting in much more un-patterned and irregular panting.

“I’m sorry... please, open the door.” Jinyoung’s voice was slightly muffled as it reached Mark through the door. The boy heard him slowly slide down against the wooden surface as well, sounding like he was right beside him as he sunk down to almost the same level.

“I’m sorry, Visual... I just want to keep you safe. Don’t go where I can’t follow.” Bullshit. This was the last time he was going to call him that goddamn name. He wanted to leave. Right now. And was almost being driven insane as he, now, would do anything just to get away from Jinyoung. Mark’s eyes darted around the room, and caught a black speck in the corner of his vision, he glanced over at the bed, where the object rested. He quickly stumbled onto his feet and stood triumphant in front of the bed, back turned against Jinyoung’s voice. He placed his hands onto the cold surface if the object, and brushed along it’s body before reaching for the handle. He held it adjacent to his body, having another hand carefully stationed over the top of the item. He raised the object to his temple, placing a finger over the trigger of the gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello im suffering


	15. Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump back to the night of the gang war, but looking at Jackson and BamBam’s situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might start updating slower because ao3 wont stop dicking around D:

Jackson darted home, but more importantly, back to BamBam right after the shit show ended. He was completely love-struck and already missed the boy dearly, even humming a happy tune as he didn’t even notice the various wounds that were littered on his body, especially with the fresh adrenaline pumping through his veins. Jackson almost bursted through the door like a goddamn drunkard and startled the crap out of the boy.

“I’m home!” He happily chirped as Bam quickly, yet clumsily, made his way to the door to welcome back his lover. His bright grin faded into more of a concerned gritting of teeth as he rushed to Jackson.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding, Jackson.” BamBam immediately ran off to fetch some remedies for the, soon to be, pain that Jackson will have to deal with for the next few days.

“I am?” Jackson almost snickered as he examined his entire body, “Oh shit, I am!”

“Yes, you are. I don’t see what’s so funny but, come over here to the bathroom, please.” Jackson happily followed, still very clueless to how worried BamBam was over him. He smiled down at the very anxious boy, who was unbuttoning his shirt impatiently to see the damage.

“Fuck,” He dabbed a wet cloth onto the several cuts that were still open and bleeding, “This is bad...”

“Yup, it is.”

“Good that you know.” Bam gave Jackson a reassuring kiss on the forehead as he slipped his top off completely.

“Yeah, the... adrenaline is wearing off now so it’s starting to hurt.” BamBam stared at him with his eyebrows knitted together and his lips caught on his teeth.

“Be careful out there, okay?” He kissed his lover again and squeezed him tightly, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Yeah... I will. I promise.”

“C’mon, let’s take a bath,” BamBam pulled away and turned to the bathroom, words slightly faint as he trailed into the other room, “Then maybe we can pick up where we left off... before Mark called?”

“Ugh, you spoil me, Kun.”

“I love you, too.” And with that, the two slipped themselves behind the bathroom door and swung it shut.

BamBam felt smaller whenever he sat on Jackson’s lap, his hands were perched on the man’s shoulders and it made him remember their ten-year age gap almost every time he looked at the size difference they had, as well. He didn’t mind, though, nothing they were doing was legal; and that actually only made him care less. Jackson was always nice to him, even back when he first bought him. He treated him lovingly, but almost like a fucking prize by being very possessive over him. Bam remembers his former master completely halting his friendly behavior by the time BamBam hit the age of 13, when his body started to appeal him. He could still, so vividly, remember what happened that very night. Being forced down until he couldn’t move, confused and scared of what was happening and defenseless to anything that was coming. It was an utterly scarring experience, one that only healed with the bitter effort of realizing that he’d been in love with Jackson before he even knew it. Bam shook his head as he felt his lover’s hands digging underneath his arms, holding his chest easily and picking him up just like that.

“You’re so quiet today, is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just worried about you.” BamBam muttered softly as Jackson pressed his lips against his lover’s, but only lasting the short yet passionate kiss a few seconds long, breaking away briefly after.

“I’m fine, and as long as you’re alive, I will continue to be.” He pecked the boy’s neck and lowered him onto his waiting erection. Bam whimpered as he felt Jackson entering him once again, but the memories were flashing back into his mind.

“You have to sleep with me... so you won’t get cold.”

“You can’t look at anyone else, okay? You’re married to me already.”

“You see, when you get to a certain age, your body starts developing much faster. And you’re at that age right now.”

“You know, Bam, two boys can do it, too. Come here, I’ll show you how.”

“Take your clothes off, I’ll make you into a girl.” Bam shut his eyes and felt something almost shocking as it electrified through his head before ultimately sprinting down his spine and throughout his body. Jackson noticed this time, and was sure that it wasn’t just him worrying.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Does it hurt?” Bam pressed his fingers onto his temples but still managed a painful smile,

“It’s okay, I’m just getting a migraine all of the sudden.”

“Should I stop?”

“No, no, really. I’m okay. Relieve yourself, I am your art, after all.” Jackson’s expression changed completely after hearing the words leave his lover’s mouth. He was shattered.

“Kun... don’t ever say that.” Jackson caressed the side of Bam’s neck, gently sliding his hand down the boy’s chest. BamBam didn’t realize what he said until after Jackson told him off for it, he regretted blurting that out so carelessly.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Jackson hugged him, then held his shoulders to confirm what he has been struggling to tell the boy for the past few weeks that they had been together.

“You’re not an art anymore, and you never will be again. So don’t think that you are anything less than someone extremely important to me, okay?”

“... Okay.” It only came back to Jackson that this kid was still, only fourteen. And he had no one else to blame but himself for turning BamBam into this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But on thr bright side, i might just start posting double chaps if the site keeps crashing too many times


	16. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and BamBam debate about Jinyoung, both still very shocked that he himself was an art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late update ;-;

“Feeling better, Kun?” Jackson whispered as he gently pressed his palm onto the still-warm forehead of BamBam. The boy nodded slightly and smiled sweetly.

“Yes.” He answered softly, voice still hoarse over the sudden fever that has been stuck in his body for the past few days. He didn’t lie, though, he was feeling much better, especially in Jackson’s care. Bam used the few fractions of his returning strength to push himself up to sit down, rolling the covers off his chest as Jackson pulled him into a short embrace, only kissing his cheek. 

“I can’t believe that Jinyoung was an art.”

“How did you know that?” BamBam blinked at his lover, and almost giggled at his confusion.

“You told me.” Jackson’s stare softened, he seemed worried that Bam somehow knew before him this whole time. His eyebrows dropped and he silently chuckled at his mistake. The mood has gone down with the few seconds of silence that severed the previous comedic vibe.

“He never did, though.” Jackson almost sounded disappointed, only realizing now that Jinyoung never really trusted him enough to tell him about his past. Bam read his mind and lightly pushed his forehead onto Jackson’s for a brief moment, beaming at him lovingly as soon as he retracted.

“It’s not like he doesn’t trust you, I think Jinyoung just doesn’t want to talk about it.” Jackson eyes trailed down to the bed as he held onto BamBam’s hand weakly.

“Maybe...” Jackson seemed insincere, as his take on Jinyoung’s possible intention was much more realistic. Jinyoung feared that if Jackson knew, everyone would, too. Jackson didn’t reply, though, he let the tension of the silence only grow more deafening before it was ultimately broken again.

“...But if he was, in fact, an art, why would he get one for himself all of the sudden?” BamBam murmured as he gazed at his lover for any answers. Jackson shrugged and dropped his body onto the bed, lying down on his back as his head rested on Bam’s lap.

“I don’t know. It’s weird, I’ve known him for so many years, but still can’t get a grip of him.” Jinyoung was, indeed, a strange one for anyone to encounter, even BamBam noticed something mysterious about the man when he first met him, feeling an eerie aura oozing from him whenever he spoke. And his actions lately have only baffled them both even more; Mark is Jinyoung’s first and only art, but he’s been known to never have wanted one from the start, so it’s no wonder everyone wants to know the deepest details about why he suddenly purchased one.

“Maybe Jinyoung just wants someone to love, or at least stay with him; he seemed really hollow whenever I talked to him before, and his house was always empty.” Jackson involuntarily smiled, he raised his hand and let his fingers brush upon Bam’s cheek, and met the boy’s eyes as they stared into his. Jackson urged every nerve in his body to believe what his lover said, he desperately wanted to, and see the Jinyoung with a child’s point of view, but couldn’t bring himself to. He knew that Bam didn’t know what he was talking about, because the only reason why Jinyoung bought Mark was to replicate his relationship with Jaebeom, but in the role of the master this time. He knew that Jinyoung had someone to blame, but no one to take it out on—and that’s why Mark was here. His only purpose in Jinyoung’s life was to serve as a substitute for Jaebeom, the person that Jinyoung truly despised. Jackson hid his suspicions and put on a fake mask,

“We can go over again, just to check on them—if you’re feeling okay, though.” BamBam’s face lit up, Jackson had to act quickly and move out of his way as the kid practically bolted off and prepared himself for the trip.

“I’m feeling good, let’s go check on Jinyoung and Mark!” Jackson couldn’t help but smile, he was an idiot in love.

“Come on, Jackson, hurry up!”

“Okay, okay. You’re excited, aren’t you?”

“Course I am, we can settle all the things we were just talking about right now, and maybe even break the good news about us.” Jackson was reminded that Bam was still a fourteen-year-old kid, who saw things differently—which was blessing and a curse. He was all over the place, racing around the room to look for the right clothes to wear, frantically pushing the linens in the closet back and forth as he couldn’t make up his mind.

 

BamBam knocked hesitantly; he was nervous about meeting Jinyoung again; he was worried about Mark; but the most nerve-wrecking thing that was sending chills down his spine was the dead silence that followed the few thuds that echoed as he banged his knuckles on the front door. Jackson called Jinyoung to let him know they were coming before they reached his home, and no one picked up as well.

“Maybe they just didn’t hear us?” Jackson suggested, after noticing that Bam glanced up at him in confusion. The boy tried again, but ended up pushing the door open as his fingers pressed against the wood.

“...What?” Jackson muttered under his breath as he swung the door wider open. The house was empty. Mark wasn’t there. Not even a sign of Jinyoung. The only clue they had was the wind flying in through a broken window, as the curtains flowed gracefully and danced along with the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiots in love...


	17. Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung needs to make a choice--fast; to stop Mark from pulling that trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short chapter tho, sorry bout that -.-"

Mark saved his pity and ignored Jinyoung as he continued to knock on the door; he’d made up his mind, this is the last time Jinyoung was going to see him. Mark had pulled down the safety of the gun, the sound travelled through the walls, and Jinyoung heard the faintest click outside the wall.

“Visual?” He mind completely shut itself down; Jinyoung started banging on the door, panicking as Mark didn’t answer.

“Kid?” Silence. But he knew that all he would hear next was a gunshot if he didn’t act quickly. Jinyoung stumbled backwards and readied himself, then lunged forward and kicked the door open, completely tackling Mark onto the floor, not even landing on the bed. Luckily, the boy wasn’t wearing a cast, since he didn’t need one. No bones were severed at the time the bullet struck through his shoulder. Jinyoung frantically searched the floor, eyes darting around to find the gun. He found it next to Mark’s hand and immediately kicked it out of his reach.

“Get off!” Mark no longer had a sense of fear for his master, he didn’t hesitate to use force against him and pushed his body away him until completely off himself.

“Calm down, first.” Jinyoung’s voice was rising as well, to compare with Mark’s uncontrolled screaming. The boy squirmed around underneath his arms, as Jinyoung gripped his shoulders.

“No! Stop it! Let go!” Mark was barking at him, at this point, he broke free for a second and stumbled back, tripping over his own limbs before Jinyoung could grab him again, this time wrapping his arms around the boy’s body. He screamed and thrashed around like an animal. He managed to pull an arm out of Jinyoung’s grip and swung it around blindly, striking the man’s cheek as he barely dodged to keep his eye. Jinyoung flinched and let go of Mark in reflex, he collected himself rather quickly and almost immediately darted off. Jinyoung only realized the mistake he made now and ran after him.

“Please, Mark. I’m sorry, please calm down.” Jinyoung stood across him at a stand-still, only the sound of their breathing could be heard as the dark silhouette of Mark was growing much more prominent, standing in front of the sunset that crawled onto the horizon. Jinyoung moved slowly, taking one step every time Mark one back. He was panicky and visibly shaking, but his shoulders levelled down and his heavy panting stopped as his body calmed down and the dangerous amount of adrenaline faded.

“…Okay. Just… listen to me.” Mark inched closer, reluctantly, though. He allowed Jinyoung to hold him again, but the electric shock seemed to have returned as soon as the man pressed his lips onto his skin. Mark instinctively pulled away, pushing Jinyoung back as well.

“Mark—” Jinyoung could only reach for his hand, as the boy fell onto the glass window and broke it into pieces, losing his balance and falling through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh kooky spooks
> 
> the fics not over yet tho so marks not dead :D


	18. Choppy Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried Jackson and BamBam endlessly try to contact Jinyoung or Mark to find out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update and the short chapter ;-; i needed time to regrow my fucking ovaries after they exploded when i saw the new era mv (also why is jackson not there D:

The deafening sound of a monotoned beeping pierced Jackson’s ears as he sat through the silence and desperately waited for Jinyoung to pick up his call. Bam stared at him in the passenger’s seat and had his lips parted ever so slightly, wanting to say some words for the smallest amount of reassurance as called was received as a missed one.

“Maybe... Mark just got hurt again so they had to go back to the hospital?” Jackson shrugged and his lips slipped out a deep sigh while he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

“I hope that’s all that happened. But with the unlocked door and the broken glass, I doubt it.” Jackson pointed his chin up to the roof of the car when he dropped his head onto his backrest.

“Should we really be intervening, though? I know he’s your friend and all, but Jinyoung would’ve called by now if there really was a problem...” Bam caught the last few words by their tails, still somewhat fearful about whether or not Jackson was in the right mood for this kind of talk. He reacted lately and ended up just sputtering them out, with long spaces between the syllables before he broke it off completely.

“You’re right, we should just go home.” Jackson didn’t seem to catch the slight hint of caution that emerged from BamBam, he replied with a glum yet, not angry, tone. Kun’s relief returned as the car’s engine began purring.

 

Jackson jerked his neck uncomfortably as he loosened his top, tugging the buttons out of the slits on the fabric and exposed a fraction of his chest. He threw the car keys onto the couch before sitting down right beside it, hand beckoning BamBam to sit on his lap. The boy nonchalantly followed and slid his legs over Jackson’s as he rested his body on his chest. Bam stared at his lover for a few seconds, he had his eyes closed and seemed to be thinking, hard. He pulled his head forward and faced the floor, watching his feet sway as they dangled from the sofa.

“Are you thinking about Jinyoung?” Jackson didn’t answer, he just slipped his hand around BamBam’s thigh. The boy slumped his back even more and curled into a ball as the man leaned onto him, further wrapping his arms around Bam’s stomach as he nestled his chin onto his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m worried about him.”

“What about Mark?”

“Both of them.” Jackson’s sentence ended with the sound of his phone going off. He patted his pants and quickly reached into his pocket to pluck the ringing cell out and answer whoever it was. And speak of the devil, it was Jinyoung.

“Hello? Jinyoung? What happened? I came over and the door was unlocked, the window was broken. Where are you right now?”

“The boy is gone. Does he happen to be with you?” BamBam heard Jinyoung’s clear voice over Jackson’s ear, though the call wasn’t even on speaker.

“No... He’s not.” Jackson’s tone seemed to have weakened, he sounded as if he was a child lying to their parents. It was most likely the shock that hit him when Jinyoung, the one person who had centered his undying attention to Mark, somehow managed to lose him.

“Contact me if you find him. Bye.” And just like that, the call ended. Jackson brought the phone down from his ear with no answers and no explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys believe that the whole story somehow ends in just seven more chapters? Woooooaaaaahh looks like ive got my work cut out for me
> 
> ALSO PS, JJP STORY TEASER WILL BE COMING OUT SOON! IT WILL FEATURE OMEGA! JINYOUNG (BUT IN REALITY HES SUPPOSED TO BE A BETA) AND ALPHA! JB~~~ AND POSSIBLY KINKY OFFICE SEX AND CEO JUNK WOOOOOOOO SORRY DIDNT MEAN TO YELL
> 
> HI YELLING AGAIN, ASIDE FROM THE JJP ONE, IM WORKING ON A YUGBAM FIC AND ANOTHER MARKJIN ONEEEEEE :^)


	19. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wakes up just fine, but in an unfamiliar setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop really short chapter but i hope you guys like it

The fuzzy image of people and muffled echoes of voices were poured onto Mark as he slowly regained consciousness. He blinked rapidly as the blurry silhouettes soon turned into clear figures, he stared at the two people who were present at what looked like a hospital room. He’d expected to see Jinyoung, silently plotting his next punishment, but to the boy’s surprise, he wasn’t there. Mark’s entire body ached as he struggled to even keep his eyes open—or eye—the other one was covered in cloth as a bandage circled around one side of his head. He watched what he was going to assume was the doctor, and a stranger he hadn’t seen before. With a tall stature and slender body, the man bore a striking resemblance to Jinyoung, which irritated Mark to a degree. He raised his guard and felt a chill shooting through his body as the figure approach him, in response to noticing that he was awake.

“Leave us alone for a minute please.” He kept his eyes focused into Mark’s and shifted closer to the boy as the doctor left. Suddenly, all the previous similarities Mark saw in this stranger were wiped away when a soft, reassuring smile formed upon his thin lips.

“It’s okay, Mark. He won’t hurt you anymore.”


	20. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets to know the situation and the person who saved his life.

Mark’s voice came out cracky and pitchy as he put out his few first words. He sounded like he hadn’t spoke in days, or maybe even weeks—how long was he out? Only some of his bones were broken and casted, mostly on his shoulder area and aside from being unable to move them too freely at the moment, everything else seemed to be quite fine.

“Who are you?” His throat felt sore, like he’d been deprived of water for much longer than he could last, and saying that one sentence caused him even more pain.

“Shh... you shouldn’t be talking that much, here, have a glass.” The man turned around to pick up a tall, glass of water sitting on the table nearby, carefully handing it to Mark for him to drink. “Officer Kim, but you can just call me Yugyeom.”

Mark stared at him through the glass cup bordering pass his nose, he felt the cold and refreshing flow of having water back into his system, giving him back a quarter of his strength just by taking a few sips.

“I’ve been tracking you ever since you went missing, one of your friends contacted me. I’ll be taking you back home.” Yugyeom had to admit, it was strange that he first received notice from one of Mark’s friends, and not from his family, who should’ve been the ones to worry before anyone else did. He brushed it off and gave them the benefit of the doubt, the only thing that mattered now was that Mark was safe.

“What... happened?” He feared asking that question, although he technically had nothing to be scared of. This was supposed to be the time of relief; he was away from Jinyoung, who’s clutches could no longer reach him, Mark stared down at his nails, they’ve outgrown the parts where there were paint on, and had a bunch of bits already chipped off, his tattoos were faded as well, he could barely remember what design it had, and now couldn’t even make out what was drawn on his skin. It was as if all the marks Jinyoung burned into him were already disappearing. But it certainly did not feel that way. Mark was paranoid, he was almost itching to leave, he knew that Jinyoung can find him—and he knew that Jinyoung will find him.

“Do you remember falling down?” Mark reluctantly nodded. “Luckily, it wasn’t from very high, but you’ve been in a coma for around two weeks. Good thing that you’re awake now, and hopefully nothing really hurts?”

Mark nodded again, this time without hesitating. Something about the way that Yugyeom spoke calmed him down.

“That’s great news.” He stood up abruptly and gave him a shy wave. “You can rest up for now, I’m going to talk to the doctor, okay?”

Yugyeom left without another word, his smile disappeared and curved downwards into a worried frown, he pursed his lips and paced down the hallway. Putting two and two together, it wasn’t just a coincidence that Mark’s parents didn’t contact him first; they also rejected any form of attempt Yugyeom had tried to reach them and tell them about their son—they didn’t want him back.

Mark felt strangely happy as he sat in the comforts of his bed, but the longer he stared at the door, the more the dread caught up to him, it didn’t take until Mark was already expecting Jinyoung to come bursting through it.

“Hey, I’m back. The doctor said you’re good to go.” Yugyeom happily chirped as he entered the room, Mark felt himself automatically let a sigh out. He caught his breath and did something he hasn’t done in a while, he flashed a smile.

 

“I’m still trying to get in contact with your parents, but you can stay here as long as you like.” Yugyeom led him into his quaint yet somewhat cozy apartment, he chuckled awkwardly and wished that he had cleaned it up that last time he was here.

“Sorry, it’s not much but, I hope you’ll feel safer here.” The fact that Yugyeom used the word ‘safer’ only hinted out to Mark that he had a general understanding of how the boy felt staying in the hospital.

“It’s alright. Thank you.” A soft yet genuine smile curled on Yugyeom’s lips, he must’ve assumed that Mark was younger since he patted his head and stroked his hair reassuringly.

“No worries,” Yugyeom seemed to be enjoying himself as he continued petting Mark. “Tell me if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay.” Mark wasn’t used to being treated so nicely for this long—he almost didn’t like it. Though, it’s not that he wanted to be neglected and mistreated again, and it’s definitely not that he wanted to go back to Jinyoung just to be handled that way. But Mark felt that he didn’t trust Yugyeom when he acted that way, and instead, had a small portion of his mind still wanting to be back with Jinyoung, but this time living normally—not like an art, but perhaps like a companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIVE MORE CHAPTERS OMG


	21. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark thinks about Yugyeom’s words, deciding whether he would like to reunite with his family or stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the suuuupr late update and the really short chapter! I’ll mke sure to upload another one tomorrow!

Yugyeom was like the older brother that Mark never had; being so caring and considerate towards the young boy earned his trust and maybe, in the slightest way, captured his heart with the friendly charm that he possessed. It was compelling and urged him to stay in the care of the man. He pondered whether he actually wanted to stay here or not, and whether Yugyeom could actually make a living enough to sustain both of them if he did. I mean, Mark could always get a job—he would probably get a job, peaking the legal age of eighteen in only a matter of months.

It would be a better option for him, but that was only his personal choice, dragging along the fact that his parents clearly valued the cash in their pockets more than their fucking son. Even his own brother. Yup, he’d made up his mind, Mark was going to stay. Maybe it was his just teenage angst and hormones boiling his blood, or maybe it was actually an issue that needed some concern. Mark had only been here for a couples of days, endlessly trying to pay his savior back for rescuing him from the clutches of death; giving him a place; and being he first person in his life to ever treat him like a human being.

The oddly ‘refreshing’ solitude that Mark shared with his conscience was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Mark alerted Yugyeom, who muffled a response that was probably an ‘okay’. He waltzed to the entrance of the residence and aimed for the knob.

“Hello, my sweet.” The same velvety voice that hissed melodically like a snake. The same devilish smirk that formed on the side of his lips, burying the mischief and malice behind a sweet smile. The same ice-cold bones coated in flesh, almost etching it’s engraving on Mark’s cheek as it brushed along his skin. With messy hair, bags under his eyes and an overall haggard appearance, his master looked so different from how he once did, only revealing a crevice of familiarity when his signature expression appeared on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh whats gonna happen next? 6v6


	22. None Of The Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom, Mark and Jinyoung are caught in a tension-filled stand-off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter again ;-;

Mark stood on the door frame, frozen.

“Yug...yeom!—” A hand grabbed and gripped his jaw tightly, proper shutting him up. Yugyeom didn’t take long to react to Mark’s calling and ran into the room, speeding up his course of action, especially after hearing signs of struggle in the room where Mark was. He met Jinyoung face-to-face for the first time, but knew exactly who he was.

“Leave the boy alone, Park.”

“No! I’ve let someone put their dirty hands on him before, and I’m not going to ever again.” Yugyeom regretted not grabbing his gun previously, and was worrying even more as he scrambled to think. Fast.

“You’re thinking straight. This isn’t what Mark wants.”

“How do you know? You’ve haven’t been with him for long. He hasn’t opened up to you like he has to me.” Mark struggled to even breathe as Jinyoung’s hand slightly covered his nose.

“Park. Listen.”

“Don’t make me shoot you, officer.” Yugyeom knew well enough that Jinyoung wouldn’t take any bargain he had to offer, he shut himself up and immediately stopped insisting.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop talking. Just don’t shoot... the boy.” Jinyoung removed his grip on Mark’s mouth and gave him a breather, but kept his arm firmly locked around the boy’s throat, tightly wrapped around his neck. Mark was, overwhelmingly, astonished by how far Yugyeom would stretch his lengths just to save his ass. Again. But he also couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the fact that Jinyoung also, in his own way, struggled and stepped way out of his line just to find him. Again. For the first time, he didn’t look at what Jinyoung had done to him, but what he was doing to Jinyoung. This was the moment that Mark realized—no matter where he went; or how long it would take—Jinyoung will do anything to find him.

The best thing to do was to stay with him, he was the only thread holding the man together. It hurt to be with him, but it was the only solution—he only wished he’d found a way sooner so that Yugyeom wouldn’t have to be involved.

“Let me go...” Tears stained his eyes as his vision became blurry, “Let me go, Yugyeom... I’m going back with Jinyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmMmmMmMmMmmMmmMm,MmmMmMm GgGgUyYS juUsT ThREeEeEe MoREee ChApTERrs


	23. Breather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mark said in the previous chapter, he shall return to Jinyoung’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters have been realllly short but 24 and 25 are hopefully gonna be really long

The best option Mark had at the moment was to reside by Jinyoung, though it seemed to dysfunctional; seeing how possessive the man has been over him; and knowing that it was absolute hell living in that house. Mark uncomfortably picked at his collar and scratched his neck as the itchy leather irritated his skin. Locked on a bit too tight, as always.

“Please don’t leave me again...” Jinyoung whispered as he, as if with his dying breath, crawled onto Mark’s lap, “I’ll unlock the doors. I’ll take the chains away.”

He paused—no, hesitated—and recollected his breath, bottom lip slightly shaky as he eyed the collar that almost looked like it a monster as it gripped onto the boy so firmly.

“I’ll even take that off.” Mark stared down at Jinyoung in silence as he let him lift his body and rise to his lips. Deprived of such tenderness, Mark almost shifted back but only amounted to slightly flinching. Jinyoung’s fingertips lightly pushed at Mark’s growing bangs, though they slipped off and fell back to the same, messy arch in front of his face. His hand slid down to Mark’s cheek and softly gripped his, now curved as he was pushing forward, nape. Mark noticed that he was slowly inching himself into a deeper kiss, and was unsure if he wanted to push Jinyoung away, since whether or not he forgave the man remained unclear; he had not provided himself an answer for that. His reflexes kicked in and he ended up doing so, though. Jinyoung gave one last peck before chuckling softly and finally pulling away. He kept his body beside Mark’s, still relatively close to the smaller boy. He cautiously inched towards his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark my words im going to finish this fic by this week


	24. Leakage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is back to the way it was before, but why does it feel different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS ONE MORE

Although he hated to admit it, Mark missed Jinyoung. He longed for his touch in a weird, sexual way. Almost masochistic, seeing how the man, for the most part, handled him rather roughly. It was wrong, and probably very unhealthy, but hey, he was still human—and a teenager at that. Maybe it was just his body at its prime time and turning into a bag of hormones and sex thoughts, or maybe Mark just felt lonely. He didn’t care that he was still, in fact, a fucking minor and, technically, dating a crime boss—it actually turned him on to be honest. Nonetheless, Mark enjoyed the attention he hadn’t gotten from anywhere else, and now that Jinyoung was a lot... tamer, the boy felt much more like spoiled child.

Mark trailed his finger along the square of Jinyoung’s shoulders, almost playfully.

“Good morning.” He said bluntly, rather contradictory to how affectionate he was acting, “Get enough sleep?”

Jinyoung smiled with his eyes as he stared at Mark pace beside him lovingly.

“Can I kiss you?”

Mark paused, he held his breath for a second. But without further hesitation, he faced Jinyoung and leaned in, and gave a short yet passionate kiss in one swift motion. The man almost broke into tears, he shedded one but still continued to smile.

“I don’t know why I’m so obsessed with you... I take one look at you, and it makes me want to bite you.” An odd choice of words, if I do say so myself, but Mark inched himself to empathize and at least try to understand what Jinyoung was trying to get across. His smile faded slightly as the corners of his mouth pointed down towards his chin, “Until now, it’s making me want to do so many things to you...”

Although he trusted Jinyoung enough to hold himself back, Mark still had fear struck into him as the man brushed his hand against Mark’s cheek.

“And it got to the point that I actually did, and I feel bad about that. I’m sorry, Mark.” The boy’s eyes widened in shock. This wasn’t the first time he had gotten an apology from Jinyoung, but it was definitely the only time he had seen him show any pure emotion otherwise. He finally understood why he had such a hard time forgiving Jinyoung, because he’s never heard a “sorry” from him. Mark smiled softly and bumped his forehead against Jinyoung’s momentarily.

“I forgive you.” Mark shut his eyes as he let the words flow out by themselves, then sneaked a quick peck onto Jinyoung’s nose. The man was clearly taken aback, but not disappointed, his lips parted in shock but later formed a grin of a toddler, opening presents for Christmas. He kissed Mark back, only on the lips this time and whispered under his breath,

“I love you.” Mark didn’t hesitate and pulled him into a much deeper smooch, it lasted longer and was, indeed, very fucking powerful, even escalating to Jinyoung grabbing Mark’s waist, pulling his body closer and pressing the boy’s chest onto his stomach. It was broken off rather gently and almost seemed like their lips just drifted away naturally.

“I love you, too.” He didn’t freeze at all. Mark could say this over and over again with the same emotions attached. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, and definitely isn’t going to be anytime soon, but it was the best he had, and will ever need. And that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEESSSSS MY CHECKLIST OF DROPPING “I LOVE YOU”S HAS BEEN COMPLETED


	25. In Your Dreams, I’ll Fly Away And Meet You There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolution.

He didn’t need an answer to his question, Mark could see that Jinyoung was already getting the hours of rest that he needed, and felt relieved at the sight. His eyes trailed down the features of Jinyoung’s face, as he was only inches away from his slumbering lover; his curly eyelashes; his somewhat thick eyebrows; his jet black locks... and the smile that perched itself across his lips. The boy assumed that he was asleep, and almost giggled at the twenty-four year-old man that he, somehow, found so adorable. Jinyoung must’ve sensed that Mark was staring at him and his eyes flicked open right now, pupils landing exactly in Mark’s gaze. The boy smiled softly to reassure him, and shifted slightly closer, lightly pressing their foreheads together. Jinyoung closed his eyes once again with the comfort of knowing that Mark was right there.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

His eyes were shut but he was awake, only behind closed lids. He wanted to treasure the last moments of consciousness before finally drifting into sleep, he just felt so calm right now. It used to be a war going on whenever he was around Mark, but now it has turned into peace itself. All his life, he has never gone a single night without feeling so cold, but now, all he can remember it the sweet sensation of being with Mark. It was warm. And its going to take much colder nights to be able to forget this feeling. Jinyoung buried himself into the calming heat of Mark’s body.

He was loved.

Mark remained conscious, as well, for a bit longer than his lover. All he could think about was how happy he was, it was almost ridiculous. But he wasn’t complaining, this was something he could only dream of ever experiencing. Pure happiness. Empathy. And understanding. With his venture that he had, unintentionally, embarked onto with Jinyoung, he was the only person who actually stuck by, and even with the little time they spent with each other, Mark understood the language that only Jinyoung seemed to know. He knew that Jinyoung wasn’t a bad person, and was never one in the first place. He was just the victim of trauma that had been power-washed into his mind, almost permanently staining hope for any sort of recovery.

And what really made Mark stay was the only thing that had been saved from the fire. Jinyoung’s love for him. It gave him the place he was desperately finding all this time.

Mark drifted into slumber as the steady beat of Jinyoung’s heart guided him to his dreams.

He was home.


End file.
